The Inner Child
by HelloSir
Summary: All of us begin as a child, even the most callous and brutal criminal the universe has ever known...
1. Lonely Wishing

The Inner Child  
A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by HelloSir  
  
Summary: All of us begin as a child, even the most callous and brutal criminal the universe has ever known....  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by Pioneer LD and AIC. Therefore, I do not own any characters/references, and this is in no way sponsored or produced by the owners of the trademark anime from which this fanfiction is based on. That being said, get off my case.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Lonely Wishing  
  
"I want a child."  
  
"Excuse me?" Professor Washu Hakubi, one of the most renowned scientists in the Royal Space Academy (despite her unnerving appearance of a 12-year old), swiveled around in her cushion to meet the saddened eyes of her best friend and fellow scientist. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want a child." Naja Akara repeated. She was one of the few who could talk to Washu so directly; after all, Naja was also one of the top professors, and was said to be Washu's scientific equal. Washu snorted loudly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to do that MASU experiment, but as you can tell..." She gestured exasperatingly at the mediocre microchips scattered in front of her. "We don't always get what we want."  
  
"That's just it, Washu-chan!" the other exclaimed, her cheeks puffed in a habitual expression of anger. "We can make my child out of MASU! We can finally see if it works! Aren't you curious? Don't you want to see if that strange creature is capable of creating a humanoid replica when added to some sort of DNA sample? I don't know about you, but I certainly want to see."  
  
The red-headed scientist seemed to pay no heed to her friend's words and continued to toy with an electron microscope. Naja waited patiently for a reply, and when it didn't come, she resumed talking. "Washu-chan, please. I want a child, and you want the recognition for undertaking such an unpredictable assignment. Together we can convince the council to give us the funding. I don't care if you get the glory, as long as we use my DNA."  
  
Desperate to end the conversation, Washu leaped off her levitating cushion and glared at Naja with a cold fury. Her form swayed and shifted, revealing her adult form. They were now eye to eye, emerald orbs against ruby spheres. An awkward silence followed, disturbed only by the occasional beeping of the numerous machines that adorned Washu's immense laboratory.  
  
"You must be angry." Naja was the first to break the hostile air. "You only revert back to your original form when something or someone has disturbed you deeply. Knowing this, what was it I said that bothered you?"  
  
"Oh, let's see, what do you think it was?" Washu spat haughtily back. "'I want a child!'" She mocked Naja in a grotesque high-pitched whine, causing the latter to wince and step back. "You're so dense I'd like to slap you until those disgusting silver locks of yours fall out! Have you no tact? Do you not remember? Remember Mikumo? Mikamo? You know how much I suffered and am suffering now, and yet you STILL ask me for a child when I'm still grieving over the loss of mine? Do you think this is a game?" Washu fell back on her maroon pillow, exhausted. "It's a game for you, isn't it? Sadistic bitch."  
  
Green energy crackled at Naja's fingertips, tendrils of energy curling up over her forearms. She suppressed the urge to shoot something and exhaled loudly, rubbing her temples. The wisps of energy disappeared, leaving the room cold, stinging the air with a wintry chill. Naja nodded slightly and strode towards the lab exit silently, tapping the doorknob with a slender pale finger.  
  
"You're a selfish one, Little Washu."  
  
Washu turned abruptly back to where her friend once was, almost falling off her seat in the process. It was too late; Naja had already left, the decrease in the room's normal temperature the only reminder of her visit. She hated when Naja got angry; the room became chilly and.... silent. It was a sharp contrast to when she was incensed: the room seemed to burst into flame with the heat of her rambling and the fires of her fury. But Naja....Naja was spooky at times, she thought.  
  
She shivered. The laboratory thermal stats indicated that the temperature had indeed decreased 5 degrees Celsius since Naja's arrival. Shaking her head, Washu returned back to work, trying to hide the fact that she was extremely shaken from that last fight with Naja. They seemed to be fighting more and more these days, and it usually had something to do with Mikamo's abandonment. Washu knew true pain: she had loved with all her heart only for it to be ripped away from her because her status didn't match with the magnitude of her love. She knew what it was like to look upon your child's face as they were taken away from you forever. She had tried visiting Mikumo in disguise, but he seemed so happy in Seniwa...she just couldn't take him away from that.  
  
He's royalty, she realized. And you're not. Your son is royalty, and he belongs with others just like him. He has a half-sister now who loves him. She couldn't do that to another, take away someone they loved for her sake.  
  
She wouldn't do it, even though she had to live through it.  
  
On the other hand, she thought, it isn't fair to others to stay in such a somber demeanor because of it. It had been so long ago --- Mikumo must be at least seven by now --- that she didn't even know if it was worth living the way she had been living. She locked herself away in the dark confines of her lab, refused to eat or talk to anyone unless it had something to do with science. The MASU experiment she had asked the council for was more out of boredom than anything else.  
  
It had indeed been a traumatizing event, but how long should the mourning last? It wasn't fair to her students. It wasn't fair to her professors. It wasn't fair to Naja, who had been there for her since she arrived at the Royal Space Academy. The silver haired scientist had been her happiness when she could not longer see the joy in life, her shoulder to cry on, and a valuable asset in many an experiment. Naja harassed Clay with her, proposed ideas with her, created wondrous inventions with her.  
  
Washu smiled and continued to tinker with the most recent of a series of prehistoric computer data files (busybody work, she called it, but didn't really care at the moment). Washu was never alone while at the Academy. She had Naja.  
  
But who did Naja have?  
  
The thought jolted Washu to her senses. Strong Naja, cool Naja, happy Naja. Was she really that stable?  
  
In all the years of knowing her, Washu had never seen Naja go out on a date or even come close to remotely liking a male (or female, for that matter). But when Naja was around children.... that was a different story. Washu remembered when Naja babysat Mikumo. She had never seen Naja look so serene, so at peace.  
  
So happy.  
  
The normally eccentric and proud bravado of Washu slipped away as she realized what she had done. She had loved and lost, but Naja had never loved at all. Who was she to judge her?  
  
"All she wanted...." Her red bangs slumped in front of her face as though hiding her regret. "She didn't want to be lonely any more."  
  
Then there was silence, as the genius struggled to figure out a way to apologize to her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"It's a game for you, isn't it? Sadistic bitch."  
  
Washu's words echoed in her head as she stormed down the halls in a blind fury, thin wisps of emerald energy crackling with every step. Students hurriedly clung to the walls as the angered professor swept by them like a hostile gale, causing some of the more timid ones to drop their books in fright, muttering embarrassed apologies. Naja paid no attention to the strange looks she was receiving from students and professors alike, and continued on the path back to her private dorm. She was exceedingly grateful it was private; if she shared it with Washu, she would have nowhere to go.  
  
The dorm door slammed behind her, threatening to split the walls. Naja strode to the bathroom mirror, reluctantly looking at her reflection.  
  
An extremely tired woman stared back at her, with flawless pale skin and calculating crimson eyes, laced with a faint ring of amber. Limp silver locks curled around her neck and rested gently upon her broad shoulders. Her bottle green professor robes were spotless as usual, and she quickly polished the lens of her pince-nez, which always found a place perched on her angular nose.  
  
"Ugly," Naja muttered. "I'm so ugly. This reflection is ugly. Everyone thinks I'm ugly. Washu thinks my hair is ugly, Clay thinks my eyes are ugly, Yume thinks my skin is ugly, and I think they're all ugly." She giggled for a bit, and then slapped herself mentally for such juvenile thoughts. She couldn't afford to lose her brain and sanity; those were the only things she had going for her.  
  
Sighing deeply, she trudged out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where she pulled out a bag of green tea leaves and a mug. She filled the mug with water and placed it into the automatic liquid heater (she liked to call it a microwave), but when she pressed the buttons, the machine refused to do its duty.  
  
"Great. Now I'm going to have to fix it." Naja began to access a subspace portal, but a slightly devious idea popped into her head before she could finish.  
  
"Heh. I could get one of those cute students over here and he could fix it for me." She chuckled. "Of course, I'm the professor.... it's suspicious if I ask a student to perform such a mediocre task. I could probably ask one of the professors for one. Perhaps they'll buy me a new heater if I offer to watch their child for a while..."  
  
The thought of children delivered a sharp pang of pain in her chest, and Naja quickly abandoned the idea, solemnly removing the mug from the malfunctioning heater. She stared at the mug in silence. She wanted some tea, but really didn't want to fix or buy anything today. She was too emotionally drained to think right now.  
  
Suddenly, another idea sprung into her head, but this one was far too risky. Any form of unauthorized energy use could earn her a month's probation. The thought of that made her shiver; she loved her work too much and couldn't bear the thought of not doing anything for a month. The law was put into use so that students who possessed powers (either native to their planet or earned) would not use these as an advantage over the powerless students. Energy in any form, even if it was as simple as teleporting to class, was forbidden; they couldn't risk anyone getting hurt in battles or an accidental misuse. Even professors couldn't use their powers if they had any: physical matters were better left to the battle and dueling professors, the headmasters said. The teachers must use their brains to get ahead, not their force.  
  
But she really wanted some nice hot tea, and it would only take a few seconds.  
  
Being one the few professor endowed with what they called "powers", Naja mentally probed for an energy source in the nearby vicinity. Finding one, she quickly concentrated its contents into the palm of her hand, creating a large green flame, emanating a violent heat. She smiled slightly. Energy manipulation gave her a feeling of such power, as did flying, teleporting, and most of all, battling.  
  
Oh, how she loved to fight. It was almost impossible to hide her disappointment when her application for the Professor of Self Defense and Ethical Dueling title was turned down.  
  
She carefully placed the mug over her flaming hand so that the strangely colored flame lightly licked the bottom, just enough so that it wouldn't melt all over the place. In just a few moments, the water began to boil, and she extinguished the flame with a soft snap of displaced energy. She nonchalantly stirred the tealeaves into the now satisfyingly heated water and walked towards her bedroom.  
  
Her bedroom was her solace in the turmoil of the school. No one but her ever saw this room, not even Washu. She liked it that way: no one could hurt her if they didn't know anything about her. It brought her peace to know that in this crazy universe, there was at least one thing she could control: her secrecy.  
  
The bedroom was majestically decorated, and one could tell just by looking at it that the owner prized this room above all others. The floor was covered by a rich black downy carpet, which resembled bird feathers. Deep green wallpaper covered the walls, shimmering in the dim light provided by the stained glass kerosene lamp that sat on her nightstand. The lamp was the only source of light, but there was a cherry wood shelf upon on of the walls that held numerous candles (all green, of course). A cherry bookshelf loaded with books stood complacently against another wall. Another row of shelves proudly displayed ancient artifacts, awards, and diplomas.  
  
Although this was all very beautiful, Naja loved her bed best of all. It was a hanging bed, carried by two thin silver cords that emerged from the ceiling. It was lined with sheets and pillows, which were all different shades of green. She loved green; it was such a powerful yet calming color. Plus, she looked good in her bottle green robes.  
  
With a swift leap, Naja pounced upon her bed with the utmost stealth and agility, not even causing the bed to sway from its seemingly weak supports. Her head sank into the largest and softest green pillow as she recalled the day's events. She winced. Today was not a good day, starting with a failed biology class to the argument with Washu. Her muscles ached in protest, responding to the stress building inside her mind.  
  
"I need to calm down." Naja cautiously gathered enough energy to summon her mug of tea to her side. She sipped slowly, savoring the soothing aroma. Her muscles twitched and loosened, bringing a wave of relief and pleasure. The only other thing that brought her to this serene state was a child, but she...  
  
She didn't have that. Tea would have to do for now.  
  
But how she wished she could have a child! She had been so insanely jealous when Washu was blessed with Mikumo that she asked her friend if she could leave, unable to bear the maternal love that was swimming around the room like a drunk on a raft.  
  
"I'll only get in the way, Washu," she recalled saying. "I'll transfer to another department on another planet. You and Mikamo enjoy your lives together."  
  
"Don't be silly, Naja!" Washu had patted her friend on the back reassuringly. "I didn't hang around you for this long just to lose you now. You helped me through this, remember? You're the one who told me not to care what planet he's from, as long as I love him. And looked what happened!" Washu proudly showed off the bawling Mikumo.  
  
"It's a blessing to have a child," she whispered. "You're so lucky. But I'll only bring trouble, I know it."  
  
"You're a weird one, Akara."  
  
"Look who's talking, Hakubi!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
That particular day had ended with hugs and drinks, and at the end the two friends had passed out on the couch together, Mikamo and his newborn son taking refuge at Washu's dorm.  
  
Everything seemed to go so well after that. Washu even let Naja look after Mikumo a few times, something that gave Naja great joy. It was perfect.  
  
That is, until Seniwa decided that Mikamo and his son belonged to them, and Washu belonged to Jurai. Thus, they were parted.  
  
Washu thought she was the only one who suffered, but Naja cried with her.  
  
Naja was always there for her.  
  
"But she still treats me like I'm an ignorant fool," sighed Naja, who was now cradling an empty mug. A moment passed in silence, the only inhabitant of the room sprawled out on the bed like a dead fish.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
"Wha...?" Naja bolted upright and leapt off the bed in a flash, racing to the central room. With a flick of her wrist she tossed the mug into the kitchen, plopping it neatly into the soapy water. She played with her hair in frustration and stared at the only entrance to the dorm.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
The academy's sensors must have detected my energy manipulation, she thought. Damn it.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Gain composure, she lectured herself. Composure.  
  
"This is the residence of Naja Akara, Professor of Ancient Artifacts, Mythology, and Philosophy," she recited perfectly. "How may I help you?"  
  
"It's Clay!" A gruff voice answered on the other side of the door. "Let me in, you insolent woman!"  
  
"Insolent woman?" Energy crackled, but she caught herself just in time. "Oh, and what may I do for the Professor of Robotics and Mechanical Life?"  
  
"Let me in!"  
  
"Surely I didn't expect a visit from you, Professor Clay. I thought it would be that new boy, Yakage. I was going to congratulate him on his new position. What is he now, Professor of Warfare Technology? I always told him he was a bit sword-crazy!" Naja chuckled in her hand. Teasing Clay always proved to be amusing.  
  
"What's it to me?"  
  
"How's the Professor of Energy Use and Storage?" she inquired, referring to Yume, one of Washu's (many) rivals.  
  
"If you don't let me in, I'll have the Professor of Energy Use and Storage monitor you a bit more closely! Don't think I don't know that you still fail to obey the rules of the---"  
  
With a muffled "Oof!", a beet-red Clay fell into Naja's dorm face-first. Naja calmly closed the door again, staring lucidly at the mildly frightened man. Clay was never an attractive person, having substituted his right eye for a mechanical prosthetic, not to mention that horrific hair-do that resembled an octopus.  
  
Well, a graying octopus, Naja noticed as she spotted a few gray hairs in the deep brown curls. Lucky my hair is already gray.  
  
"What did you do that for, you imbecile?" Clay got to his feet in a dramatic huff, brushing imaginary dust from his red robes.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase, Clay. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He smirked, giving his slightly wrinkled face a horribly contorted look. "I'm merely delivering a message. A very important message, I might add." His smirk grew longer and his face contorted even more.  
  
"Oh, playing messenger boy now since you couldn't get Washu's position?" Naja shook her head somberly. "I never thought you would stoop that low, Clay."  
  
"Why you!" The smirk dissipated from his face, only to be replaced by a vivid crimson hue and a demonic snarl. "You of all people should know that Washu cheated to get that position!"  
  
"How so? I think she earned the position of Head Professor of Scientific and Biological Discoveries by just means."  
  
"Just means? JUST MEANS?? DOES THAT MEAN SWITCHING YOUR PRESENTATION WITH A PORN TAPE???" Clay was now wildly flailing his arms, hopping around the room in anger.  
  
"Well then, you should be a little more careful of where you put your tapes, Clay," answered a bemused Naja.  
  
"Listen here, Naja!" Clay roared. "I didn't come here to play 'Twenty Questions' with you. Do you want the note or not?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sure, why not? Who's it from?"  
  
"The headmaster herself."  
  
"W...Washu?" Naja caught herself just in time, but her widened eyes told the real story.  
  
An evil grin graced Clay's features. "That's right. Why, Naja, did you do something wrong? Something that you shouldn't have done? Like manipulating energy again?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Naja lied, but her insides were teeming. "Just give me the damn letter!" Clay fumbled in his robes and pulled out a small pink envelope. He handed it to Naja hastily, as though he couldn't wait to get it off his hands. She grabbed it eagerly and glared harshly at him.  
  
"Well, what are you staring at? Get out!" She pointed sharply at the door, her eyes narrowed.  
  
To her surprise, Clay shivered. "It's cold. Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?" She lowered her finger, but continued to stare at the fellow scientist.  
  
"It's cold as winter in here!" Clay rubbed his arms frantically. "Don't tell me you can't feel it!"  
  
Naja closed her eyes for a minute and concentrated on the room. A few moments later, she looked up. "No, I can't feel a thing."  
  
His eyes widened to the point where they looked like they would burst out of his head. "It must be you then! I always knew it was you!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes!" Clay backed away slowly. "Whenever you get angry, it.... it gets cold. And not just chilly. I mean really freaking cold."  
  
Naja narrowed her eyes again. Clay only talked in incomplete sentences when he was frightened. But was he frightened of her?  
  
A whimper brought her out of her thoughts. Clay was now staring at her as though she was pointing a GP pistol at his forehead.  
  
"What is it now, Clay?" She was getting slightly annoyed of his abrupt accusations. It was also slightly disturbing to think about.  
  
"Your eyes. I....I hate your eyes." Clay whispered, who had now backed his way out into the hallway.  
  
The rude comment incensed Naja's fury, the previous events giving it kindling. "MY EYES ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" With a sudden howl, a gust poured into the room from nowhere and slammed the door in the shocked man's face, the noise resonating throughout the halls. A green bolt shot through the room and hit the chandelier, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter into tiny shards. She gasped and spun around, seeing the damage her rage had caused. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"I really should learn how to control my temper." Naja placed the scene with Clay in the back of her mind, reminding herself to analyze it later. There were more important matters at hand, such as the strange pink envelope.  
  
Naja sighed for the thousandth time today. "What do you want now, Washu?"  
  
She ripped open the envelope and pulled the small paper out, hoping she didn't rip it by accident. Fortunately, it was still intact. Naja held the tiny letter up to her face and adjusted her pince-nez.  
  
_Naja,  
  
Care to come over for some MASU? My treat. You just bring the DNA.  
  
Little Washu   
__The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe  
  
_"You're a selfish one, Little Washu." Naja echoed her past words. "But I can't help but love your conceited ways."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_All right, I know I haven't even gotten to Kagato yet, but have patience fellow followers! He will arrive shortly. Oh, and I bet you Naja fans are happy that someone recognized her. Of course, I'm not the best writer so...  
  
Want more? Review please. Don't want more or have criticism? E-mail please. _


	2. We Are Not Alone

The Inner Child

A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by HelloSir

Summary: All of us begin as a child, even the most callous and brutal criminal the universe has ever known....

Disclaimer: The anime Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by Pioneer LD and AIC. Therefore, I do not own any characters/references, and this is in no way sponsored or produced by the owners of the trademark anime from which this fanfiction is based on. That being said, get off my case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: We Are Not Alone

Weary crimson eyes glanced up at the digital watch, its soft green glow bathing the

pitch-black hallway with an almost ethereal light. It was the only thing that made the deserted hallways of the Royal Space Academy remotely welcome; otherwise, she would have turned back towards her dorm and slept, like the normal professors and students.

Unfortunately, Naja Akara had Washu Hakubi as a friend, and the duo could hardly be seen as "normal".

"Next time your ego gives way and you want to apologize," Naja muttered in annoyance to the silence of the late night. "Please don't do it at 1 o'clock in the morning."

Usually the halls would be bustling with activity and sound (the Academy doesn't know the meaning of "breaks", Naja thought bitterly), but tonight was the night before the big spring exam, which meant that those who weren't studying for the finals were probably in a drug-induced slumber. Naja didn't particularly care for the finals either; her students never took the art of philosophy and mythology seriously, especially when she tried her very hardest to incorporate music and ancient theories into the lessons. Of all the fields, hers was the most ridiculed, as she did not teach an exact science. If it hasn't been proven, it's not worth teaching, they told her. However, Naja would not give up the fight; this was her passion, and she knew deep in her gut that one day all her perseverance would pay off.

At least she hoped so.

She continued to trudge down the halls, letter in hand. Her mind couldn't decide whether to praise Washu for finally giving in to her pride and seeing the light of things, or slapping the red headed genius upside the head for bothering her at such an unholy hour. Even though most of Washu's comments had hit close to home, Naja could still sleep soundly and accept apologies in the morning. But no, it seemed as though Washu never slept, and even though she was up all night working in her lab, she always emerged as though she had slept for weeks. A sliver of jealousy coursed through Naja's veins. If only she could be that strong, she thought She wouldn't have to put up with the idiotic ramblings of her colleagues, and she certainly would have been able to undertake the MASU project by herself.

Naja sighed inwardly. She needed Washu and her reputation to do anything productive in the Academy. She knew she was as intelligent as Washu, but as long as she taught the bane of sciences, she would remain the laughingstock of the school. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would though; she knew that Washu needed her as a lab partner, if not for her brains, then for her physical strength. In fact, Naja had grown extremely apathetic over the years, and it had helped to numb the nagging annoyance the Academy delivered her every day.

The only reason she stayed at the Academy was because she had nowhere else to go. Her planet had been destroyed centuries ago, leaving few survivors. As a child, she had lived here, learning. She knew more about this place than Washu ever could. Hell, she was able to catch Washu when the latter ran away from her welcoming party.

Truth be told, she was growing less fond of Washu with each passing day. She couldn't explain it; she just grew more distant and uncaring since Mikamo and Mikumo left. She didn't' know if it had something to do with them, but she believed with all her heart that having her very own child would alleviate the pain immensely.

She wanted power over something for once, to be the strong one. She wanted to control the life of her child. She wanted to be the superior, even if it was only for a few years.

Naja snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her left. Washu's laboratory door was slightly ajar, a faint beige light seeping out from the crack. Raising an eyebrow, Naja pushed the door open lightly, creeping in cautiously. Nothing seemed to be amiss, with the exception of the tan glow, which covered the entire lab. She let the door fall behind her with a soft click and made her way towards Washu's central office, the light growing stronger and stronger with each step. She had only walked a hundred yards when a spectacular sight greeted her.

An enormous tank teeming with colonies of MASU was lodged into one of the walls, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. A lamp had been left on for them, and their brown bodies reflected the strange beige light she had seen. They swam in circles, and if one didn't know what they were, they would swear that a large sea serpent was imprisoned in that tank.

"Impressive, no?" Naja spun around to meet the owner of the voice. Washu smiled back, her expression laced with humbleness and hope. Thankfully, she had returned to her slightly less threatening child form. "You like it?"

Naja nodded numbly. How could she not? It was the promise of a new life, a new child, and a new heaven. She loved it with a passion. What a silly question for Washu to ask.

The pale woman (who had turned even paler by the majesty of the situation) opened her mouth, as if to give thanks, but all that came out was a soft cough. It was rather embarrassing; scientists were supposed to be prepared to speak at all times, and choking up was not acceptable no matter the magnitude of the situation. She tried again, but feared that she would start crying hysterically if she pushed too far, so she simply closed her mouth in a thin-lipped smile. Washu grinned madly at her usually calm friend's peculiar behavior.

"I bet you're wondering how I got the MASU." Naja nodded once more, relieved that she didn't need to speak. "Well, it seems that Seniwa wasn't joking when they said I belonged to Jurai. As you know, my birth planet is said to be Kanemitsu, which at the time of my supposed 'birth' --- even though I was found rather than born --- belonged to a small colony of Juraian priests, who were hoping to spread the word of Tsunami to the natives. Although the priests are long gone, Jurai still considers Kanemitsu to be one of their numerous territories." Washu paused for a moment and chuckled, "Jurai loves to take claim the best in the business as their property, and I'm no exception. They love to say that I belong to them, and the fact that I was removed from Mikamo because of that only backs it up. You don't have to have Juraian blood to be a Juraian. Hell, everyone here could be one; Jurai owns the Royal Space Academy."

"Used to." Naja found her voice (it had thankfully decided to come back). "After your separation with Mikamo, we worked fervently to separate the Academy from Jurai. We both thought that educational matters should belong to no union and allow fair and equal opportunities for students from any planet. Jurai is eternally biased, you know that. So it's now the Galaxy Academy, you dolt."

"Ah, did we?" Washu tapped a finger to her chin playfully, eyes twinkling. "I don't remember that sort of thing. Perhaps it's merely force of habit that I continue calling it that." She furled her brow. "Wait a second...they never changed the name, did they?"

Naja shook her head wearily. "No. It's effective next month."

"Why so long?"

"They need to change that stupid sign in the front."

Washu laughed. "Well, I always thought the name was too long. Anyway, since I'm technically Juraian, I asked my fellow brethren to help a sister out."

"You went to the Royal Council?" Naja's eyes widened.

"Yup!" stated Washu proudly. "Marched right up to their snobby little noses and demanded some MASU, or I would never sell any of my inventions or help then with anything ever again. Of course, they obliged, and look what I got!" She gestured towards the tank and beamed. "I'm too valuable to lose."

"You can say that again." Naja brightened at the return of her friend's conceit. "Seems like you don't really need me after all."

Although the statement had been made jokingly and with a light heart, Washu's eyes dimmed, casting her figure into shadow. Naja noticed the sudden change in temperament and cocked her head slightly to the right, a silent inquiry. Another silence, not unlike the other awkward times they shared together, polluted the room.

"Don't ever say that." Washu's voice cut bitterly into the absence of noise. "I'll always need you, Naja, even if I don't show it, or I'm too wrapped up in my research. I want you here. And your child, whoever you decide to create from those potato-shaped creatures, I'll need them too. You told me you wouldn't leave me like Mikamo did." She glared at her with watery eyes. "Was that a promise?" 

Another silence hushed past them, as the two scientists and best friends stared at each other, so close physically yet so far emotionally. Of two different pasts, but they were prepared to share the same future with gleaming hope. Washu, the strongest woman the universe has ever known, was actually asking someone else to support her. It was a rare event, one that could turn the tide and reveal heroes or villains. Naja did the only thing she could do in a situation such as this.

She lied.

Strong robe-covered arms embraced the tiny professor. "I promise."

It was only then she realized that she held a soul as wounded as her own in her arms, and her heart cried tears of blood as Washu broke into sobs, screaming her crimes to the world.

And Naja did the only thing she could do when a strong heart broke.

She listened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spring exams had come and gone like the summer rain, to the great relief of students and teachers alike. Many a cup of sake had been downed in celebration of the end of the semester and the beginning of summer break. Some students flew back home while the more devoted pupils stayed behind to prepare for the next semester, which would be as equally trying as its predecessor.

Then the final test scores came back, and more sake was poured, this time with the intended purpose of putting the drinker out of his or her misery. The teachers dubbed this havoc-ridden week as the "Get Revenge Week". It wasn't because the failed students, intoxicated on whatever drug had been floating around at the time, returned to haunt their least favorite teacher; it was named that because the teachers finally got to flunk the students they despised.

Well, even a seemingly flawless and exclusive academy has its rough spots.

Amidst the chaos, one figure was finally content with her life. Professor Akara flitted among her personal library, nestled deeply in the heart of her immense classroom. She loved teaching mythology and philosophy: the possibilities were endless and every theory needed to be proven. That was what she liked best of all, to go out on long-deserted planets and dig up traces of a forgotten civilization to prove an absurd theory. After thumbing through books and organizing her carefully displayed artifacts for the millionth time, she finally plopped down at her desk, which sat at the front of the classroom. She swiveled around in her chair to face the spacious blackboard, which would have been a spotless darkness if not for the words, sentences, and paragraphs that marred the surface. She didn't know why she insisted on using such primitive technology instead of displaying her work through holograms; she supposed she simply liked writing.

One sentence glared out at her in particular: Who is the third goddess?

It was a problem Naja couldn't help but keep baffling herself with. Legend said that the universe was watched over by three sisters, three entities. The oldest was a deity named Tokimi, the embodiment of evil. The youngest was Tsunami, who believed in all that was holy.

But Naja couldn't believe those who believed in just the two. She knew for a fact that the universe could never be ruled by two completely opposite figures. There must have been someone in the middle of the scale.

When she was just a student, she read about the third and middle sister, the Goddess of Chaos and Reason. It was a hypocritical title, but it made complete sense. The third sister was neutral and didn't care what happened to the universe, as long as it ran its purpose and had its bumps now and then. She was banished to the mortal realm during a conflict between Tokimi and Tsunami, because she could not pick a side.

Tsunami went to the Juraians and aided them, making them the most powerful empire in the universe. As the middle sister had taken human form, Tsunami had taken that of a tree. The oldest had melted into darkness, waiting for her sisters to return so they could once again achieve full power.

Some people called her a dreamer, but she didn't care. Life wasn't based off facts; it was based off gut instincts.

"And that's why you'll never be a great scientist," Naja mocked the former Headmaster's last lecture to her before Washu took the chair. She sighed and reclined her seat, staring at the ceiling. Her entire classroom was painted black, without windows, the only light emanating from green candles and incense. She breathed in the aroma and exhaled.

Her child was almost ready. She had already assimilated her DNA (via blood, ovum, and hair) with the MASU and it was evolving quite nicely in the regeneration tank. Truth be told, she did a bit of genetic tinkering; for example, it was a male, and it would be endowed with superhuman strength and intelligence, so that it would mature faster. She didn't know why she did that, but a voice inside of her commanded that it be so.

A knock sounded at her door, interrupting her from her content thoughts (and she hardly had those). "Come in."

A young man, tall and muscular in stature, entered the room. His long brown hair fell past his shoulders, and his deep purple eyes scanned the room nervously. The candles cast eerie shadows across his tanned face as he walked towards Naja, bowing when he approached the desk.

"Professor Akara, I am here to do your bidding. May I ask why I was summoned?"

"Ah, there's no need to do that, Yakage," hummed Naja. "You're a professor now; I'm no longer your superior. You can just call me Naja."

Yakage raised an eyebrow and shook his head, causing his bangs to flop messily in front of his face. "No offense Professor, but I feel more comfortable if I address you in that manner. After being in your class for four years I think it's grown to be an unbreakable habit."

"All habits are breakable, my beloved pupil." Naja stood up and fixed her robes. "I would think you of all people would have the willpower, seeing as you're the Professor of Warfare Technology. You are the youngest person in the history of the Academy to become a professor, with the exception of Washu. Jurai must be proud."

He blushed madly at the mention of his home planet. "Yes, my parents were very pleased. I received awards from the Royal Court, a high honor for a commoner like myself."

Naja nodded and walked towards a darkened corner of the room, observing the thin tendrils of smoke rising from the green flame of a large candle. "Yakage, tell me...how long does a Juraian like you live?"

"The royal family has their trees, so they live quite long." Yakage bowed his head. "But common folk such as myself only live for a couple hundred years...Earth years, to be exact."

"How old are you now?"

"I've just turned 30 Earth years. Plenty more to go."

Tired scarlet eyes rested their gaze on the inquisitive young man. "Would you mind living a little longer?"

Yakage's eyes narrowed, then widened in realization. "Why would you have me live longer, Professor?"

"I'm having a son."

"Congratulations!" he beamed. "Who's the father, and when's the baby due?"

"Not so fast." Naja emerged from the shadows and strode up to Yakage. "There's no father, for I am not conceiving a child in the usual manner. You've heard of the MASU project Washu and I have been working on?" He nodded. "That's my son."

The shocked man stumbled backwards. "All right.... but what do I have to do with anything?"

"You are my favorite student, Yakage. You know that. You are one of the few who actually take my work seriously."

"Of course, Professor. Your theory about the Light Hawk Wings being able to be summoned from pure willpower and strength fascinates me; it is my hope that I will be able to create a weapon of that caliber one day."

"That is why I like you. You believe. Not many scientists do, and that's what sets us from the mainstream. That's what makes us powerful." She peered at him through her pince-nez. "My child was designed to live long. I want to make sure someone will be there for him always."

"What about you? What about Washu?"

"Washu has enough trouble on her hands...besides, I have the distinct feeling that I will die soon. Every day I wake up with this horrible feeling in my gut. I'm carrying the omen of death. If Washu cannot take care of him, who will? I need you to watch over him, to teach him." Pure hope blazed through Naja's eyes. "Please, Yakage. Just one simple infusion of an elixir I've been working on is all it takes. It is supposed to give a Juraian an extended life; it was just one of my busybody experiments, but it's worth a shot."

Yakage's face contorted as he took in all the information, struggling to come up with an answer. Naja noticed his difficulty and sighed somberly, a long choking gasp.

"Please." She bowed her head, squinting back invisible tears. "I didn't create him to be alone. No one should ever be alone."

A hand landed on her shoulder, warm and reassuring. She leaned her cold cheek into the heat, savoring each moment as her nerves rang with pleasure. Two words floated through her moment of content.

"I promise."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Naja lifted her head. "You don't need to take it now. I'll inject the elixir when you're ready."

Yakage smiled, eyes full of understanding. "Sure. Hey, would you like to be my date for the Startica festival?"

"Startica festival?" She wracked her brain for an answer, and then she realized that it was summer....perhaps she should have been paying a little more attention to the calendar. But then, that would mean....

"Yeah." Yakage's voice forced its way into her mind. "Would you like to come?"

Normally the eccentric Naja would have jumped on such an offer, but tonight was a different matter. "No thanks. I have a date with someone else."

With those words she bounded out the door, rushing down the halls towards Washu's lab. Yakage grinned to himself and whispered to the wind.

"Happy birthday, son of Naja."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I forgot it was Startica!" Naja tore through the empty halls as fast as she could without breaking energy regulations, her silver locks trailing behind her like a dragon's tail. She was supposed to check the tank every other day since the beginning of summer; the birth of her child was expected soon. She had been so satisfied with her work for once she had forgotten all about the source of her happiness.

"At least Yakage agreed," she muttered to herself. Her hand wrenched open Washu's lab door and she swooped in, like a giant green bird searching for its young.

Of course, that was what she was doing.

The open lab windows allowed the moon's beams to float lazily around the laboratory, illuminating it with an eerie white glow. Washu must have left it open for her so she could watch the Startica fireworks display competition. Naja always had a fondness for fireworks or anything that dazzled the night sky; it brought her tranquility in an otherwise tumultuous world. She strode over to the birthing chamber, throwing open the door with a slam that shook the foundation and made the walls groan.

In the middle of the room, a lone pale figure lay huddled amidst shards of broken glass and pools of regeneration liquid, crying softly in the darkness.

"Oh god..." Naja knelt down next to the infant and cradled it into her arms, glancing at the broken tank. Her son must have broken out once his life functions became operational. "I didn't realize you were awake.... I'm so sorry, my little one."

In response, the naked child curled up his tiny fists and opened his eyes, revealing crimson orbs encased in amber. Unusual, she thought, but extremely beautiful. She swept away his fine dull gray hair and smiled as he cooed sweetly. His skin was just like hers: pale and flawless, the same color as the light that poured in through the open windows. His eyes were the only things she was surprised by; they were enchanting, with an almost solemn quality to them.

Naja stood up and walked slowly towards the window as the first of the fireworks began. Yume and Washu were competing again for the title of "Best Fireworks Display", but everyone knew that Washu had won for 50 consecutive years, and she wasn't about to have an empty spot in her trophy case.

Bright red beams of light shot up into the sky, exploding with the sound of twittering birds and crimson cascades. The scarlet showers continued for a few minutes, then ceased as Yume stepped to the side. Washu stepped up to the control panel and let all hell loose.

A gigantic ball of green light appeared in the middle of the sky, drowning out the stars and replacing the sound of the summer wind with the music of an entire symphony. A celestial orchestra was playing in the heavens as the ball split into three, revolved around each other and came together again in the formation of a triangle. Naja furrowed her brow at the familiar design, but was distracted by the tittering baby in her arms.

"You like this, don't you?" Her son sputtered delightfully in reply, shooting an ear-splitting grin at his mother. His pale hands clapped together excitedly as the fireworks display ended with the sound of twenty organs playing in unison. An uproar of applause rose up from the crowd, and the Juraian nobles proceeded to shoot their traditional fireworks in honor of Tsunami. Naja's glazed eyes took in everything as lights danced across the metal lab floor, the solitude of her and her child sinking into her soul. She glanced down at the cooing baby, wrapped in the folds of her emerald robes.

"What should I call you, little one?" The baby stared back at her blankly, all traces of past tears and loneliness gone. "Do you like the name Yosho?"

The baby continued with his blank stare. "I guess not," she sighed. "How about Tenchi?"

He fidgeted a little and turned away. "Picky, picky. You should be honored to be named after one of the legendary Juraian swords. But I suppose to each his own. What if I call you Azusa?"

A small moan escaped from the cross infant, who stared at Naja in contempt. She shrugged in resignation and continued to look at the fireworks. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes until Naja's voice rang out in triumph.

"Kagato." She looked down at her child, who laughed happily. "Kagato is your name. A nice, strong title." Her eyes flashed away all signs of bleary fatigue and she chuckled heartily. "It means 'I am a god'. And you are, my little Kagato. You will be a god."

The laughter of mother and son drowned out the shrieks of the fireworks. Naja wasn't alone anymore: Tsunami had blessed her with a gift.... a god.

"Born on Startica," she mused. "This is the best present anyone could receive."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay yay! Finally Kagato's in the picture! I must mention a few people who I was inspired by though..._

_John Takis's "Washu's Lullaby" is by far one of the best fics I have ever read. His fanfiction and Tatsumingo's translations of the Shin Tenchi novels aided me in my lazily done research (after all, only 14 and still a half-ass writer at times). I praise you!_

_Also, this goes to those who think Naja is a neglected character. Bull ya!_

_No reviews yet.... I am sad. Oh well...I'm writing whether you like it or not. But it would be kind if you did review, or at least E-mail some ideas or things you want to see... _

_I eagerly await your flames or comments!_


	3. The Nature of the Child

The Inner Child

A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by HelloSir

Summary: All of us begin as a child, even the most callous and brutal criminal the universe has ever known....

Disclaimer: The anime Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by Pioneer LD and AIC. Therefore, I do not own any characters/references, and this is in no way sponsored or produced by the owners of the trademark anime from which this fanfiction is based on. That being said, get off my case.

Author's Note: THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY!! Now that Kagato has finally arrived, I will finally continue the fanfiction as I had intended to: through Kagato's point of view. However, that's too biased; therefore, I will alternate between the third person point of view and Kagato's point of view. Your common sense and knowledge of points of views will indicate when it has changed. The lines do not necessarily mean the POV has switched.

Got it? Yes yes? Good then, let's tally on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Nature of the Child

I am Kagato, and Kagato is me. I know that, although I don't understand.

"You will be a god."

What is a god? From how the nice lady was saying it, it must be a good thing. The nice lady smelled like lavenders and roses and she was soft to touch.

What are lavenders and roses? There is so much I have to learn. What do I know so far?

I woke up in a big bottle of sticky things that were not nice to breathe and it hurt to open my eyes. I didn't know how to open my eyes but I guessed I did it because now I can see. I couldn't breathe so I hit the tank real hard. It broke and I fell to the floor. It was cold and hard and not so nice. Not like the nice lady.

Nice lady started laughing. What is laughing? I don't know so I mimicked and it felt all right so I did it some more.

"This is the best present anyone could receive."

She has a pleasant voice. It makes me feel happy and loved, even though I don't know what those are; yet somehow I do. My tiny hand shot up and grabbed a tendril of silver, causing her to wince as I yank tightly. Her ruby eyes narrow as she gently unfurls my fingers from her hair. I stare at her again. A word comes to my mind, but I don't know what it means. All I know is that is seemed perfect for this lady and I was going to say it.

"Mama." My mouth opened and out uttered a voice I didn't know was mine. The word was foreign and so were the lip movements, but it felt right. I didn't complain. Repeating it would probably help, I thought.

"Mama?" I question. "Mama?"

Something strange happens when I say that. Out of her eyes come liquid that isn't like the one in the tank, but thin and clear. They look like crystals to me as they travel lazily down her pale cheeks. A drop lands on my mouth and my tongue darts out to meet it. It tastes....salty. What is salty? What is the liquid? It keeps pouring down her face like a river and it won't stop. The moonlight bounces off the watery surface and gives a face a holy sheen. My insides teem with a feeling that I know isn't good. Shadows dart across the room like freakish imps, and I am afraid. The room is dark.

I look at Mama again. She is still wet from the eye liquid. I know what the eye liquid is; it came out of my eyes when I was afraid and alone. But now I am afraid and Mama has the eye liquid. Did I scare Mama?

"No, you didn't scare me..."

I yelp frightfully. Mama's lips didn't move to speak, but I hear her soft voice. It is inside of my head. I don't want it there, but it is not harmful.

"Mama?" I think. I don't want to open my mouth because Mama's voice might escape. 

"Yes, my little Kagato?"

"Mama, I am afraid."

"I know."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm happy. Very happy." I peer at her face and she smiles as her voice reverberates through my brain. I grin cheekily back and cling to her robe tightly with two short arms.

"Happy? Is that a good feeling?"

"Yes, it is."

"But eye liquid is from bad feeling. Are your eyes not feeling well?"

Mama opens her mouth and titters, a musical sound. It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the sound I heard from the green fireworks. That sound was majestic, powerful, and it teemed through my blood with a tingling feeling that wouldn't go away. I would like to hear it again.

"No, Kagato, my eyes are fine. The eye liquid is called tears, and tears happen when you're really sad or really happy. I am the latter, of course." She strokes my hair out of my face and kisses me gently on the forehead. "And now it is time for you to sleep. I'm glad to see the telepathic link is working as planned. Do you feel fine?" I nod and she smiles. "We will communicate through this link until you learn how to talk. You have much to learn, my dear one."

Her robes sweep over me and wrap me in a protective cocoon of felt fabric that cuddles my skin. Mama's voice comes back again, but it is melodic and low. Singing, I think it is called. My eyes close unwillingly as the rocking motions of Mama's arms carry me away into a benign darkness. The song rumbles through my thoughts in a soothing refrain.

_God of the skies..._

_Let not Death take you from me_

_You are mine_

_To love eternally_

It gets softer, and I sink into blackness.

_Forgive my weakness_

_You belong to me_

_My only weakness_

_Is loving you eternally..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Students who knew Professor Akara well could tell something was amiss as she walked down the halls. For one, she was carrying a strangely shaped bundle in her arms, and two, she was grinning like a madman, not to mention she was also humming a ditty under her breath. The unnerved students looked at each other and shrugged. Perhaps the professor had had a successful archaeological dig and was carrying an artifact back to her dorm. One particularly cocky student whispered to his fellows that Naja was carrying the head of Professor Hakubi. This earned him many slaps from Professor Hakubi's fan club and secret admirers.

Curious eyes followed her to her dorm. As she got to her door, she noticed her silent observers and smiled.

"Hello, students," she beamed. "How are you this fine Startica night? Partying hard?"

Many jaws went slack at the mention of "partying hard". Was it a sarcastic scolding or an actual encouragement? They couldn't believe that the latter could have come out of Professor Akara's mouth, but then again, they couldn't imagine it coming out of any of the professors' mouths, with the exception of Yakage. Yakage was soft for a teacher; he didn't even want to be called Professor. He was more of a kid than the adult he was supposed to be, and perhaps that was why most of his students failed their finals.

Professor Akara, on the other hand, was stoic and set firmly in her beliefs. There was no tolerance for ignorance in her class. You were just supposed to _know_, whether you wanted to or not.

"I think it's past our curfew, is it not?" Dozens of heads turned sharply towards the direction of the voice, eyes widening as they spotted one of the most despised professors in the institute: Professor Clay of the Robotics and Mechanical Life Department. The smug expression stood for only one thing: abused authority. Many students held back their fists and trudged slowly back to their dorms, risking a last farewell glance at the Professor of Ancient Artifacts, Mythology, and Philosophy. She smiled faintly and turned around to face her colleague.

"What a party pooper you are, Clay," she droned. "Perhaps you should get out more. Get a girlfriend. Maybe even get a makeover. Tsunami knows you need one."

Clay's face flashed a violent shade of red, but Naja cut in before his temper resulted in an all-out tantrum. "Anyway, I need to get going. Past my curfew as well."

Naja swiveled her heels towards the direction of her dorm door and trotted away nonchalantly, still humming. She had just barely touched the doorknob when a rough hand pulled on her shoulder and pressed her against the wall. The smirking face of Clay stared calmly back at her as his hands pinned both of her shoulders against the unforgiving metal.

"What do we have here, my dear Naja?" He gestured to the lump hidden within her robes. "Not hiding anything contraband, are we? Stealing supplies? Plagiarizing notes?"

She laughed bitterly. "I bet you wish you had some real dirt on me. You're way too nosy for your own good, and one day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass." Calculating eyes scanned Clay's face, which was devoid of emotion for the moment. "Speaking of behinds, I'm going to kick yours if you don't let me into my room."

"Oooh, threats! I'm so afraid!" His harsh laugh reverberated through the halls, grating and low-pitched. Naja winced at the extremely unpleasant noise, and gasped audibly when the bundle in her arms twitched fiercely, a mournful cry bellowing from inside her robes. Clay yelped and took a few steps back, his face convulsing with horror, disbelief, and shock. The convulsions and moans continued for a few seconds until a pudgy pale hand emerged out from between the folds and latched on to Naja's neck in a desperate embrace. Motherly instinct prompted her to cuddle her child closely, uncovering her hidden luggage's arms, the face still hidden in shadows.

"What in the hell is that?" Clay choked and sputtered at the idiosyncratic sight that greeted his disbelieving eyes. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's not a thing," Naja began sharply. "It's my son."

His mouth closed and he walked cautiously closer, trying to take a peek at the partially covered infant. "I didn't know you had a son. I didn't even know you had a significant other!"

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know."

Clay ignored the insult and growled in annoyance. "Well Naja, it looks like I _do_ have something against you. You didn't take maternity leave, and you didn't even appear to be with child! How do you explain that?" She opened her mouth to speak, but Clay quickly added, "And don't think I haven't studied your race. I know how you reproduce and give birth, so you can't fool me!"

A sardonic smile graced Naja's features, hiding her defeat. "Why would I want to fool a fool? There's no fun in that. Besides, you should be apologizing for waking my baby up. Now move, you sorry sack of protoplasm!"

A blur of brown met Naja's pale face and thrust her to the floor. The naked child rolled out of her grasp and struck the floor, crying out pitifully.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR MANIPULATIVE ANTICS, NAJA AKARA!" Clay stood over the cowering Naja, a GP pistol somehow in his grasp. She growled at him and held her slapped cheek tightly. "This child is obviously a product of that MASU experiment you and Washu were doing. I want it eliminated. It's obviously a hindrance to myself and the rest of the staff. It's a freak of nature. It's not normal. It's a demon. Why can't you see that? Kill it now! Kill it right –"

His rant was interrupted when the pistol exploded in his hand, metal shards falling to the floor. Clay exhaled loudly in pain, grasping his injured right hand, smoke tendrils curling around his fingers. He didn't have time to nurture it though, for a furious Naja grasped tightly onto his neck with both hands, slowly strangling him.

"My child is NOT a demon!" she hissed. "How can you say that? You haven't even seen him!" Sparks flew around her figure as her eyes turned an unearthly shade of emerald green. "You are the only one here who needs to be eliminated."

Gasps emitted from Clay's mouth as he clawed helplessly at Naja's robes, which were glowing with energy. His eyes widened in realization. This was Naja, yet it was not. She didn't have this type of temper. No one should have this type of temper. That last thought was the only thing that urged him to hold on as his mind floated away into a sea of inky blackness...

A chill snaked its way up Clay's spine as oxygen rushed back into lungs like a wormhole gone terribly wrong. Knees struck linoleum as the hands left his neck, leaving large dark bruises that resembled the hood of a cobra neatly printed on his flesh. With petrified eyes he peered up at his assailant, who had walked behind him to pick up her child. She slung the baby over her shoulder and walked slowly to the dorm door. It opened with a hush, and the two disappeared into darkness.

It was cold. That was all Clay knew. It was a warm summer night, but his bones were frozen and his blood sluggish. He stared into the blackness of Naja's room, looking for an answer, an excuse for the odd spat, a reason behind the violence.

The only response he got were two evil eyes peeking through the obscurity, encased in moon-colored flesh. They were golden and crimson and evil, like snake's eyes. A small finger pointed accusingly at him.

_You! _

"You are the only one here who needs to be eliminated..."

The door closed with a soft click, and Clay sobbed pitifully, his body wracked with uncontrollable heaves of sorrow and his mind polluted by those two eyes.

Those eyes....

Pure, unspeakable, evil....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What had come over her?

Naja paced her bedroom furiously. She had never gotten that angry. Her soul felt like it wasn't even hers at the time. This was supposed to be a happy night, a time to rejoice. She found she couldn't; her heart wasn't in it. Her hands found her face, offering soft strokes of comfort.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Kagato was supposed to bring relief and joy, a new opportunity to prove to her and to others what she could really do. She should feel elated beyond measure. This was the final chance, but could it be all for naught?

Could it be she didn't really love this child?

What was this child? Did she really know what it was? The questions wracked her mind as she stared blankly at Kagato, who was now perched on her hanging bed, giving her an equally blank stare. She forced herself to smile as she flew up to the bed, wrapping her arms around her child's tiny frame. He shivered slightly and nuzzled closer. Thankfully, she had materialized a mini green trench coat for him; she didn't want naked babies running around her dorm, even if it was her son. His gray hair fell limply on his shoulders and he uttered a long, shuddering gasp.

"Mama..." His head buried itself into her chest, inhaling her aroma. She stroked his hair gently.

"Yes, Kagato?" she asked verbally, forgetting the link for now. "What is it?"

His somber eyes peered through her robes as he quickly sat up, facing her. It was rather unusual; here was an infant with the posture and attitude of a full-grown child. He sat with his back erect and his gaze intense, sending numerous shivers through Naja's tired body.

"Mama." He pointed at Naja questioningly, as if unsure.

"Yes." She nodded slowly and patted him on the head. "That's right. I'm Mama."

Kagato giggled and smiled, eyes twinkling in triumph. He then pointed at his chest, near his heart. "Kagato."

Naja grinned widely. "Yes, yes.... that's good! You are Kagato. That's what I named you." She began to forget her previous troubles as she applauded her son's newfound knowledge.

He smiled again, but now it was faint and timid, a mockery of the first smile. The solemn gaze returned as he pointed at himself for a second time, this time at his head. "De..." His mouth opened wide and contorted, struggling with the words. Naja rubbed his back and winked encouragingly.

"You've almost got it. What do you want to say?"

"De..." He tried again, his mouth opened almost ridiculously wide. "Dema..."

"Dema?" She furled her brow and pursed her lips. What in the world was "dema"? "What are you trying to say? Tell me through the link."

A furious shake of his head indicated that he wanted to continue to try and say it verbally. She shrugged. It seemed her stubborn nature was passed on genetically.

"Gah..." Kagato pounded his tiny fists on the bed in frustration. His lips pressed tightly together and his eyes closed, as though he was thinking very hard about something. It was a funny sight to behold; Naja had to hold her tongue to keep from bursting out into laughter. She mentally counted backwards from a billion to keep her focus when one word burst through her mental defenses and sent her reeling backwards.

"Demon!"

Naja fell off the bed with a resonating thump, too shocked to feel pain. Her face paled to such an extent that it resembled plaster. Her vocal cords constricted painfully as she struggled to speak, finding herself almost mute.

"What did you say?" she managed to choke out.

Kagato beamed and pointed at his head again. "Demon! Demon! Demon!"

The sight of her son gesturing to an unseen monster in his head forced her to take a few steps back, so that she was now firmly pressed up against the wall. The jovial infant continued to jump on the bed in a morbid glee as she pressed her temples anxiously.

Suddenly, a voice crept in through the link, low and powerful. A man's voice, cold calculating, and evil.

"Marvelous power, splendid! Come to me now, Tsunami!"

And her son kept giggling: "Demon! Demon! Demon!"

Then the low voice: "Power, power, POWER!!"

Naja began to laugh hysterically. It was all she could to do to keep from screaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you, Washu! Damn you to hell!"

"Awww, don't be such a sore loser, Yume. I still can't figure out why you insist on entering the Fireworks Display Competition when you already know who the winner is: me!"

The Professor of Energy Use and Storage fumed silently as she glared at her comrade and superior, Washu Hakubi. It was true that Yume would quite possibly never defeat Washu, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to. In fact, every contest was an opportunity for her to get just one step ahead of Washu, or at least break the Headmaster's perfect record.

"No one likes a pouter, my dear," Washu chuckled, skipping down the halls merrily. "Cheer up, will ya?" When Yume just shot her a glare that could kill gods, she sighed in resignation. "Fine, why don't you come over to my place for a cup of tea?"

"Tea?" Yume's elfish ears perked up at the rather odd statement. Her auburn eyes narrowed in suspicion as she mentally listed down all of Washu's possibly ulterior motives.

Washu grinned cheekily, emerald eyes aglow. "Why not? It's not like the greatest scientific genius in the universe doesn't like company now and again."

Yume fiddled with her short orange-red hair, which bobbed right under her ears and framed her face, which was covered with chestnut colored fur. Fangs protruded from her lips, which were twisted into a bemused smirk. "Whatever. As long as you don't call yourself the 'greatest scientific genius in the universe' anymore."

"Oooh...darling, you prove to be a hard bargain." Washu laughed heartily as she reached her laboratory door. "But it's Startica, so I guess I can do you a favor by letting you bask in my presence."

"Arrogant witch." Yume strode haughtily past her into the lab, ears twitching irritably. Washu was about to close the door when a large figure clad in tattered red robes came dashing in, collapsing in the middle of the large metal floor. Both scientists rushed over to meet the fallen body, but it leapt up before either one of them could touch it.

The women took a few seconds to register the thoughts that were pouring through their heads, until they finally recognized the person standing in front of them.

"Clay?" they asked in unison.

He nodded, shaking fiercely and grasping his neck as though he were afraid it would fall off if he let go. His lips were clamped shut, white with fear. Both Yume and Washu looked at each other in confusion and concern as Clay continued to breathe heavily, sweat dripping off his brown curls and streaming down his face.

"Demon..." Clay gasped out, clutching his neck tightly and bowing his head. "It's a demon..."

"Clay, let's be reasonable here," Washu started sternly, going into Professor mode as she switched into her adult form. "What's a demon?"

The only response she got was a pitiful moan and a long sigh by Yume. "Washu, this is obviously a trick Clay's playing on you so he can get your secret files and what not. Just leave the useless bugger here."

In the past, Washu would have immediately obliged, dismissing Clay's antics with a conceited chuckle. However, she couldn't help but feel that something was terribly amiss; this time, it wasn't a joke.

"No." She shook her head matter-of-factly. "There's something wrong here."

"Whatever you want to think, Washu." Yume crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with a bored expression on her face. "It's not my problem."

"You're damn right it isn't." Washu turned to face Clay, who sat on the floor trembling. She knelt down by his side, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Clay, let go of your neck."

He looked at her fearfully and took his hands off slowly, revealing the monstrous purple bruises. Washu's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the damage, gently prodding at the tender area with a slender finger. "Who did this to you?"

"Demon," Clay repeated. "It's a demon."

"I think we've already established that," she said, slightly annoyed. "Can you tell me anything about the demon?"

"Those eyes! They're evil! It's not normal, Washu! That thing's not human! Why did you agree?" A chain of frightened outbursts, emphasized by his wracking sobs, broke the previous silence of Clay. This was too much for Washu to handle; she had never seen Clay this vulnerable since the time Naja told him off for bothering her when she first arrived at the Academy.

Washu inhaled sharply. Something in her mind clicked as she realized what Clay was talking about. It was Naja. It had to be her. Only she could invoke such fear in Clay, who was always frightened by her eyes. Truth be told, they unnerved Washu herself occasionally. But then again, there wasn't one person in the Academy who didn't have anything they disliked about the secretive philosophy professor.

But was Naja capable of such a thing? She took another look at Clay's contusions. They resembled a cobra's hood, large and menacing, glaring violet beneath the tanned skin. It would take large, nimble hands to create marks such as those. Hands like Naja's.

She ignored the blubbering Clay for now and walked over to Yume, who was observing her fingernails with mild disinterest. The furry scientist looked up to see the disturbed face of her colleague. "Yeah?"

"Yume, I have something I want you to do." 

"Shoot, Your Highness."

"I want you to go to Professor Akara's dorm and tell her to report to my lab immediately. No excuses."

"Sure. What are you going to do?"

Washu smiled faintly and shrugged. "I'll take care of Clay. Go now."

Yume stretched lazily and retired, leaving Washu alone in the darkness. She turned around again to face Clay, who had stopped weeping and lay unconscious on the floor. Sighing, she materialized her holographic laptop and pressed a few buttons, teleporting Clay and herself to the diagnosis room. She laid Clay in a chair and placed a large hat adorned with light bulbs and wires to his head.

"If I can't get any clear answers from you, I'll just check your memory with this device." With a few simple keystrokes, she accessed the main OS, displaying a large screen. Her finger found the last button, and a single image flashed on the monitor.

Two catlike eyes, golden and crimson in hue, stared coldly back at her. She shivered and tried to change the image, but to no avail. She just couldn't access the rest of his memory, no matter how hard she tried.

Washu grimaced and logged off, leaving Clay sitting motionless in the chair. Her weary body flopped tiredly on a floating maroon cushion that had appeared out of thin air. Her victorious happiness had waned since Clay's unexpected arrival and the disturbing mystery it had brought. What did the eyes mean? They didn't look like Naja's, and she didn't recognize them from anywhere. She sighed for a second time and began to doze off peacefully, curled comfortably on her elongated pillow.

However, peace would not come to her easily, as a strident siren sounded throughout her laboratory. She shot up alertly, ears perked. It was the intruder alarm, which only went off when someone who did not have their DNA registered in the Academy's computer entered her lab. Washu sprung off the cushion and sprinted towards her laboratory door to meet the trespasser, keeping a pistol by her side just in case.

This was just too weird for one day, even for Startica....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a demon in my head. I can feel it sometimes. It tells me to do things I don't want to do.

Like what I did to the furry lady.

I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt her. She just scared me when she barged into Mama's room. I didn't hurt Mama; she just lay there on the floor with a sickly grin plastered on her face.

She's not dead.

The furry lady started screaming and pointed at me with fire in her eyes. I didn't like the sound of her screaming so I pointed back at her and screamed too. I don't remember what I screamed, but it wasn't my voice.

I'm so afraid, Mama.

It was a low voice. It was a hateful voice. It was the voice of the demon that lives inside my head. And then green things came out of my hand and the furry lady went flying across the room. Red stuff came out of the furry lady's head.

She's not dead either. I think.

Mama kept laughing when I showed her the demon in my head. I think Mama laughs because she likes the demon, so I introduced them to each other. Mama must have liked it, since she smiled and went to sleep real fast.

She wouldn't wake up, but she's breathing. So is the furry lady.

I don't know what's happening. I don't know who that man is, with the funny curly hair, but I know he doesn't like me.

Why doesn't he like me, Mama? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm really sorry.

They wouldn't wake up, so I dragged them somewhere. Somewhere where I think they can get help. They shouldn't sleep too much. I didn't knock on the door, but I did push it open quietly so I wouldn't bother anyone.

But a loud noise came anyway, so I blasted the door and ran in with Mama and the furry lady. The demon was laughing now and I didn't know why. It wanted to be in this place, the only other place I knew besides Mama's room: where I was born. I don't really like it because it's dark and big and scary, but I didn't know where else to go.

Now there's another lady staring at me. She has long red hair and really pretty green eyes. She's holding something metal in her hand. Her eyes fixate on my sleeping Mama and the furry lady, and she shakes a lot.

Maybe she's cold.

I look behind me. More red stuff is coming out of the furry lady's head and my Mama is still smiling with her eyes closed. I look back at the pretty lady. She's dropped the metal thing and she's on her knees now.

"Your eyes...." She points at me strangely. She has a nice voice, but it sounds tinny and out of focus. I nod. I don't know what's going on with my eyes.

"You...you!"

I nod again and point to my head. "Demon!"

She screams loudly, and I hold my ears shut to keep out the noise and to keep the demon in. It's laughing a lot now.

She doesn't stop screaming, and it doesn't stop laughing.

What did I do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yippee! Another long chapter done! I'm so happy, yes I am. _

_Here are some notes to my reviewers:_

_HappyCabbit24: OOOOHHHH!!! I love Pocky! Thank you for being the first one to review! You've made me so happy and now I will continue writing especially for you. If you have any ideas, please feel free to E-mail me. I am honored to be on your Favorites list, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. _

_Kishi: Sorry I haven't E-mailed you; it's just that I don't like E-mailing people if I can avoid it. My research is based off Naoko Hasegawa's Shin Tenchi Novels. There are three: Jurai, Yosho, and Washu. There are many characters who are only explained in those novels: Mikamo, Mikumo, Naja, Airi, Seto, Amane, Utsutsumi, etc. Sadly, they're only in Japanese for the moment. Another good source is John Takis's "Washu's Lullaby". That dude has definitely done his research and it was his fanfiction that inspired me to write this one. Kudos to Johnny! I didn't do much research...it's your imagination and common sense that do the work for you._

_Thank you all who have read and especially those who have reviewed. Please review, or I may just stop. Ha! If you hate this, flame me through E-mail. I won't answer it though. _

_Eagerly anticipating your comments,_

_HelloSir_


	4. Decide His Fate

The Inner Child

A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by HelloSir

Summary: All of us begin as a child, even the most callous and brutal criminal the universe has ever known....

Disclaimer: The anime Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by Pioneer LD and AIC. Therefore, I do not own any characters/references, and this is in no way sponsored or produced by the owners of the trademark anime from which this fanfiction is based on. That being said, get off my case.

Author's Note (PLEASE READ): The demon is in the house! This story is basically Kagato's fight with his inner demon, so when the demon speaks, it will be in italics (only in his point of view). If for some reason you can't see the italics, simply use your common sense. Sometimes the demon will interrupt right in the middle of a sentence, so don't get confused. If it's in quotation marks, he's saying it aloud. If not, it's in his mind. Of course, the italics will still be used to emphasize things, but you'll know which is which.

Oh, and also...this was never meant to be a light-hearted fanfiction. It's introspection into my favorite (and often neglected or stereotyped) character. And goddamn it, yes, I will soon explain the origin of the demon, but not in this chapter. I'll leave it up to your imagination for now. Got it?

Toodles!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Decide His Fate

What did I do?

There was a lot of screaming from the pretty lady. I wanted it to stop. It's not a pleasant noise. I couldn't take it anymore, so I pointed at her just like I did at the furry lady and willed her _to shut the hell up._

_Raucous bitch._

Huh? Where did that come from...?

She stopped screaming and threw up a blue shield, which deflected my energy blast, dissolving it into green dust. She then grabbed Mama and the furry lady and ran into a room. I stayed there, like a good boy. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

After a few seconds, she came back, and threw something at me. Instantly, I was caught in a big bubble. I didn't fight; I simply sat down and stared at the pretty lady. There was a grim expression on her face as she knelt down next to me.

"What is your name, young one?" Her voice was filled with sadness, _mournful like the last blow of the winter wind, like the uttering moan of a corpse freshly killed._

I don't understand. I don't understand what I'm saying anymore.

"Kagato." The word escapes my lips easily. It's one of the few words I'm able to say. She nods and gets up to leave, closing the lab entrance behind me. I press my hands against the cold glass and roll slowly towards her. I don't want to be alone, she can't leave me alone. Getting her attention, she turns and raises an eyebrow.

"What is it, you monster?" Her brow furrows with disgust. It isn't her fault though; I doubt I made a good first impression.

I tap my chest, near my heart. "Mama?" I question.

Her features soften a bit. "Your mother? Where is she?"

I frown slightly. She doesn't quite get it yet. She thinks I'm a stray monster on a mindless massacre. I point at my hair, the gray tresses I inherited from Mama. "Mama."

"I know that," she replies irritably. "Tell me where she is and assume your true form. I know that no infant can knock out two adult females. C'mon, you demon, tell me!"

Shaking my head frantically, I push against the glass, startling her. She summons a strange device and presses something, which teleports both of us to an empty white room. Her emerald eyes focus on me once again. "There's no way you can escape. This is reinforced glass plate from Jurai, used to make the windows of the palace. It's impenetrable. You would save us both some time if you would just cut the crap and tell me who you are."

Jurai? For some reason, that word sends chills through my spine and makes me head throb with an ungodly agony. I wince and push the glass again. I need my Mama. She's the only one who can make this go away.

The pretty lady sneers awfully and presses a button on the device. Thousands of electrical sparks shoot through my body, coursing through my veins. I am enveloped in an odd numbness until the pain reaches my nerves and I scream. I scream until my lungs threaten to collapse, and no it will never end and it's not fair and I just want my Mama. Where's my Mama?

I can hear the lady's voice echoing through the torture. "All demons must confess some time...I can wait a thousand years. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. No one. DO YOU HEAR ME??"

"_You poor deluded fool..."_

The demon is here. He's here. I'm so very tired and I hurt a lot. He can take over from here. I just hope he doesn't hurt her...

_There's no guarantees, weakling..._

Don't hurt her. If you lay one hand on her, you'll be sorry!

_And that hand will be yours. I am here now, and I always have been. I was born with you. There's no denying it. You are me, and I am you. Accept it and let me do this. You have no idea of what you could accomplish with your power, but I do. You're too weak. Too sentimental. Just sleep, and dream your weak little dreams. Soon it will all be over. You won't even feel a thing._

...Mama? Mama, help me...

_There's no one who can help you now! YOU ARE MINE!!!_

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You poor deluded fool..."

"What...?" Washu's eyes widened to immense proportions as the infant smirked evilly, getting up from his previous throes of agony and casually batting the sparks away as though they were bothersome flies. His eyes narrowed, lined with an unearthly green sheen that wasn't present when she had first met him. The trench coat billowed around his tiny frame as he sighed exasperatingly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I find you mildly amusing," he droned bemusedly. "To think that you could defeat me with a primitive toy like that? I think it goes without saying that electroshock containment spheres have a limited effect on me. Oh yes, you truly do amuse me."

Washu stood there, shocked, but quickly regained her composure with a small grin. "I see...so I was right. That innocent act you put on earlier was just a bunch of nonsense. Now who the hell are you and where did you come from?"

"Oooh, patience." The child (who was called Kagato, if she recalled correctly) waved a finger accusingly and clicked his tongue. "Surely introductions can wait until later. I have a more pressing matter to address."

"And what might that be?" Washu pocketed her remote and summoned her laptop, fingers poised over certain buttons that if pressed, could annihilate this sadistic pest.

Kagato eyed the holographic computer and smiled. "Cute technology. I'm sure it comes in handy when dealing with your idiotic comrades, but I'm afraid you're up against a more...how should I say..._challenging_ foe." He beamed viciously, maiming a once happy expression. "You're lived your life swatting away the insignificant people: Mikamo, Mikumo, Yume, Clay, and dare I say it, Naja."

"How dare you!" Her face flashed a violent shade of crimson and furious fire burnt through her eyes, her tone laced with pure hatred. Fingers twitching violently, she wracked her brain for a response. "How did you come to know that? How do you know those people?"

"I know much more than you realize." Kagato leaned against the bubble nonchalantly, fingers clasped together in an omniscient fashion.

She drew cautiously closer to the demon-child until she was almost standing over him. "Tell me who you are, or I'll kill you."

"_Kill _me?" He feigned fear as a derisive laugh bellowed out of him, his mouth opened to a grotesque magnitude. "I'd like to see you try. Naja would be so sad, and I'm sure you don't want to make Naja sad, do you, Little Washu?"

Washu remained stoic, unperturbed, "And why would Naja mourn for you?"

"Hmmm....I don't know,: he chuckled sarcastically. "Could it be the fact that I'm her son?" He laughed heartily as Washu's face dropped, her jaw almost hitting the linoleum. "Ha ha ha...now I see I've gotten your attention."

"You...you are..." Her laptop flickered away as she slumped to the ground in disbelief. "How could this be?"

"Oh, it can be, Little Washu," he replied. "You see, I knew that I just needed to meet you when you started screaming at me." He pressed his face up against the glass, and if it weren't for the barrier between them, they would have been touching noses. "I can sense a power within you, and I want it."

She cringed and slunk away, her wary eyes scanning his expression. His emotionless face told nothing as he tapped the glass lackadaisically. It split into halves and he walked out, approaching the defenseless girl, who was slowly changing into her adult form. His hand rose up in front of her face as it glowed with pure energy, casting an eerie sheen on her pale face.

"You see, what I want, I get. You helped Naja to birth me from that creature MASU, and I am eternally grateful. But you shouldn't expect me to obey you just because of that. I have my own mind...or should I say, two minds. My rather bothersome childish side is hindering my progress, but I intend to change all that. I'm flawed, aren't I? I didn't turn out the way you or Naja wanted. Well, my dear Washu, let me tell you a little secret...there's only one perfect person in this room, and when I capture you and use your power, you'll pass your perfection onto me." He laughed again, a harsh, grating, mirthless noise. "This is utterly delightful. So much power! So much control! It's nirvana!"

Washu stared blankly into the baby's face, the face of death. She closed her eyes tightly. Despite being endowed with one of the brightest minds of the universe, she couldn't think of a logical answer or a way out of this mess. Any method she chose would have a dire consequence, and evading Kagato's attack probably wouldn't work.

Her soul cried inwardly. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. What could have caused this?

Kagato bellowed with laughter, and she could hear the ominous hum of energy being summoned as it stung her face. "Don't worry...this will hurt me more than it hurts you."

"Kagato!"

The hum of energy abruptly stopped as Washu opened her eyes and craned her neck in the direction of the voice. Naja stood in the doorway, her pale cheeks flushed with the telltale stain of haste. She was trembling violently, one of her hands grasping the doorframe as though she would fall to the ground without its support.

"Washu..." she exclaimed, her gaze now on Washu. "Washu, are you all right?"

She nodded dumbly, forgetting about the sadistic infant for just a second. However, her mind caught up to her, and her head spun to meet her attacker's face.

Kagato was on his knees now, tears streaming down his face like an endless waterfall, drenching the collar of his coat. His eyes held no sign of the evil spark that had taken residence in there previously; instead, they were wide and fearful, darting around the room nervously. The small child seemed to shrink into the folds of his oversized clothes, melting into the floor. Upon seeing Naja, he smiled weakly.

"Mama?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it!! Damn it all to hell!_

Mama! Mama is back and I am happy. The demon is fading away into darkness. I don't think he'll bother me for a while, but I'll keep a look out anyway.

_Wretched woman...she foiled my plans. She needs to be eliminated somehow. She is too troublesome to keep around._

No! You won't hurt Mama!

_Oh, I think I will. Your bonds with her need to be severed; she is making you weak, therefore making me weak. I can't afford to be held back because of your incessant loving. Loving is for the weak. Your mother is weak. And the weak need to be punished._

Go away! GO AWAY, AND DON'T COME BACK!!

_I will come back, because I'm not leaving. I'm always here. Always._

I don't care. As long as I have Mama, I'll be fine. I love Mama, and Mama loves me. That's all that matters. As long as I am loved, you can't hurt me. No one can.

Mama!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dear god..." Naja clutched her head gingerly and stumbled over towards Washu, beckoning to her crying child. He ran over thankfully (she was baffled at the fact that he could run right after being born; but then again, that's the power of the MASU) into her arms, sobbing in her robes. She stroked his hair tenderly and glanced at her friend in confusion, sitting down next to her. "What just happened?"

"That kid is evil!" Washu pointed angrily at Kagato, her finger wobbling in fear and fury. "He tried to kill me, and he dragged Yume and your unconscious body over to my lab. I don't know what he did, but it sure as hell wasn't child's play. He's dangerous and schizophrenic. He's a demon!"

At the mention of the word "demon", Kagato moaned pitifully, wailing not unlike the trespassing alarm that had gone off not long before. Naja shook her head slowly and patted him reassuringly on the back.

"You don't think I know there's something wrong? To create this much destruction in the few hours he's lived is astounding, not to mention freaky." She hugged her son closer to her body and pressed her cheek against the top of his head. "But I want to find out if he can still function properly. I won't give this chance up because of a couple mishaps. He's my offspring, even though he is a little strange."

Washu's jaw dropped for the second time in 10 minutes. "A couple mishaps? A little strange? That's an extremely gross understatement. He nearly killed you and Yume, and he was lecturing to me about taking over the freaking universe before you arrived. I think that qualifies for more than just "a little strange". That's full-blown psychotic, if you ask me."

"Don't forget Clay," Naja muttered.

The redheaded scientist ceased her rants as a bleak shadow flitted over her features, the previous event coming to mind. "Yes...what exactly happened to Clay, Naja?"

"I can't exactly say," Naja began slowly, almost cautiously. "I was talking to Yakage when he reminded me it was Startica. I realized I had forgotten to check on the regeneration tank, so I rushed over to your lab. By the time I had gotten there, he had already been born and was lying huddled on the floor. We watched the fireworks display through your lab window ---"

"Oooh, how did you like mine?" Washu interrupted, her eyes aglow and her hands clasped together in the hope of approval. Naja's face fell a bit as she tittered nervously, slightly annoyed at her friend for making light of a grave situation.

"Uh, it was very good. As usual." The eccentric headmaster responded with a triumphant grin and her traditional victory gesture, her two fingers in the shape of a "V". Naja coughed to get her attention and continued talking. "As I said, we watched your fireworks for a while, and he fell asleep. I was on my way to the dorm when Clay wished to talk with me --- you know, the usual bickering and harassment ---, so I stop and oblige him. Unfortunately, he finds out about the child in my arms and suddenly becomes defensive and afraid, interrogating me. I tell him it's none of his business, and he slaps me across the face, knocking me to the floor."

"What happened to.... to..." She sighed and pointed at Kagato, who had stopped crying and was now sitting peacefully in Naja's lap, staring intently at her. She shuddered and frowned at him, causing him to whimper. "What's his name again?"

"Kagato." Washu clicked her tongue in disapproval at her colleague's proud expression.

"Doesn't that mean 'I am a god'? Don't you think that's a little too conceited?" Naja shrugged as Washu sighed. "No wonder he's a megalomaniac at such a young age."

Naja ignored the insult and proceeded once again with her story. "Kagato rolled out of my arms, I believe. Clay stood over me, a GP pistol pointed at my face. He was threatening to kill him and then..." She narrowed her crimson eyes, wracking her brain for an answer. "I...I don't know what happened after that. The next thing I remember is placing Kagato on my bed. I don't know where Clay went or how Kagato and I evaded him and his weapon." She panicked and grabbed the collar of Washu's robes, shaking her violently. "Oh god, Washu! I don't know what happened!"

Washu pried Naja's fingers away from her clothes, gently slapping her face in order to calm her down. "Naja, just relax. Take a deep breath. Let's go over to the diagnosis center and talk to Yume and Clay. They'll fill in the blanks, and we'll also try to figure out what the hell happened in your dorm with you and Yume. Understand?"

She nodded slowly, accepting the offer of Washu's hand as she stood up. "What about Kagato?"

Her friend snorted in disgust and walked towards the exit. "Put him in your room or something. I can't let him run loose until we figure out what's going on." She caught a glance of Naja's despondent expression and sighed. "Don't worry. I promise I'll do everything in my power to let you keep him. It's not a guarantee, but I'll try."

"Thank you!" Naja breathed, releasing the tight grip she had on her son's hand, causing him to sigh contentedly and shove his tender hands into his pockets. "You find Clay and Yume. I'll meet up with you guys as soon as I drop Kagato off."

With a flourish of her robes, Naja and Kagato disintegrated into emerald wisps, a slight chill lingering in the air. Washu shook her head at her unorthodox use of energy and entered the diagnosis room via a subspace portal (which was much easier than old-fashioned teleportation, in her opinion). As she expected, Yume and Clay were both awake, sitting upright in their beds and staring at her.

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" she joked, plopping down next to her bedridden colleagues in her floating maroon cushion, spinning around a couple of times. "How was your beauty sleep?"

Yume groaned, clutching her head with her furry hands. "I feel like someone squeezed my head into an Erlenmeyer flask." The makeshift bandage (which was actually Washu's handkerchief) wrapped around her head was seeping crimson blots, staining her fingers.

Clay took note of Yume's wound and rubbed his own injury gingerly, letting the back of his hand run gently over his neck. "Don't tell me that demon child got hold of you too, Yume."

She nodded her head, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her brain. "Holy Tsunami...what the hell was that thing in Naja's dorm?"

"Her son." Washu and Clay spoke in unison, turning quickly to glare at each other, interrogating the other with silent accusations.

The other scientist collapsed back onto her pillow, throwing the sheet over her body. "Sorry guys, I've no patience to put up with your bickering today. My head hurts like a bitch. If someone would just explain to me what's going on, I could go back to sleep and dream that this never happened." Her eyes lit up with anger and she shot up again, pointing at Washu. "And then I won't sue you for my head injury! SO 'FESS UP!!"

"Whoa, calm down." Washu stood up and tucked the reluctant Yume back in, changing her head bandages with a snap. "I'll tell you everything if you tell me what you know. Together, we can fit all the pieces of the puzzle together."

"One part of the puzzle is still missing," exclaimed Clay. "Where's Naja?"

Washu began to speak, but was interrupted by someone entering the diagnosis room. A concerned Yakage met their gazes, his appearance showing the signs of haste.

"Headmaster, professors..." He bowed, addressing them as though he were still a student. "May I ask why all of you are still here when classes start in 10 minutes?"

"Ten minutes?" Washu stared at her computer monitor, which clearly stated the time (7:50 AM) before her disbelieving eyes. She only now noticed the sunbeams peeking through her closed windows, the sound of morning birds tinkling through the room. With all that had been going on, she didn't realize how time flied past her. Her eyes sagged with her evident lack of sleep as she shook her head to clear it of her piling troubles.

"Hell with it." She waved her hand lazily as she looked at the confused young man. "Announce that today is an unofficial holiday. It's an order from the headmaster and head chairperson of the Academy: several classes are canceled today due to a meeting between myself and a few professors."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't question me! Just do it!"

Yakage stumbled back at the sheer force of his superior's voice. "I'm terribly sorry. I forgot my place. Which classes are canceled, ma'am?"

Washu's features softened at Yakage's polite demeanor. "My class: Biological Life and Discoveries 101."

"My Robotics Life class is also canceled." Clay spoke up.

"Count my Energy Use and Storage seminar in!" Yume peered out from under her covers, raising a tiny hand.

"I suppose you might want to add today's ancient artifacts tutorial in, as well as the Philosophy discussion group this evening. I have some pressing matters to attend." All four professors turned in the direction of the calm voice. They were greeted with the serene face of Naja, who swept in silently into a nearby office chair. She adjusted her pince-nez and closed her eyes. "It's nice to see you again, Yakage."

All of them tried to ignore the wintry breeze that seemed to blow through the lab as they rubbed their skin inconspicuously. Yakage bowed again, acknowledging the eerie presence of his favorite teacher. "I return that salutation a hundredfold, Professor Akara."

Her eyes opened slightly as she stood up and took his hand. "If I could return the greeting back again, I would." She leaned in closer, as if to embrace him, but her lips brushed the shell of his ear, murmuring with a frigid breath. "I want to see you in my dorm tonight. Don't tell anyone." She released him and smiled benignly. "Good-bye, Professor."

The visibly shaken Yakage muttered his farewells and left the room hurriedly, almost slamming the door behind him. Naja sat back down and motioned to her colleagues to resume talking. "I'm sorry I've inconvenienced you by forcing you to cancel your classes. I --- "

"Don't worry about it." Washu cut her off, waving her hand again in dismissal. "We need to figure this out. This is a bigger threat than missing a few classes."

Naja nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm opting to just kill the kid," Clay droned, much to Naja's dismay and infuriation. "He's too dangerous to fix or solve or even tinker with. He'll put the Academy in jeopardy. They'll think we're housing some sort of humanoid weapon."

Yume spoke up, beginning to rise up from her bed. "First we should figure out what's making him tick. Then we'll eliminate him. We'll make sure something like this never happens again."

"Absolutely not!" Naja interjected, her pale face flushing. "I demand that my child be given at least a fighting chance! Find out what's wrong with him, and then try to either fix it or deal with it. Simply destroying him is inhumane. He is living, a human being."

"You call that monster a human being? I beg to differ." Clay snorted.

"That monster is my son. He carries my DNA and is my only chance for happiness."

"Hey," Yume chuckled. "It's not my fault you can't get a man."

"That is enough!" Washu bellowed, breaking up the fight that was about to break about between the tittering Yume and her best friend, who's rage was causing some of her lab's energy monitors to go haywire. "I will try not to be biased in this decision, but this is all I can come up with: this child has obviously caused some damage. However, we've only seen a glimpse of what he can do. This may be only a simple malfunction. If we are unable to specify the cause behind his actions, then we cannot eliminate him. Is that clear?"

They nodded, and Washu continued speaking. "If we don't know what we're dealing with, it'd be rash to just kill it. The only way I will condone the eradication of Kagato is if his error is unfixable."

"What if he lashes out at us again?" Yume sniffed.

"Then he will be contained and examined." Washu stated matter-of-factly, leaning her elbow against her control panel.

"Seems fair enough." Yume fell back onto the bed, her pillow propped up against the headrest. "But I don't know if I have the tolerance. If he hits me one more time, I swear that I will shove my foot up his baby ass."

Clay burst into fits of hearty laughter as Naja bowed her head in thanks. "I'm extremely grateful," she whispered to Washu. The redheaded woman winked at her, as if to say, "What are friends for?"

Clay stopped laughing and wiped his teary eyes. "Ha ha...well, what do you think is going on?"

"Why don't you tell us what happened to you?" Washu asked.

He furrowed his brow and leaned against his cushion. "I was questioning Naja outside her dorm when I spotted her child. Kagato, I believe you said his name was...anyway, Naja insulted me and I lost my temper."

"So you whipped out a Galaxy Police pistol?" Naja interrupted, her scarlet eyes flashing.

"You don't understand!" Clay began frantically. "It wasn't just the insult. There's something about that kid that spooked me. Something told me that it wasn't right and that I was in danger. I acted rather rashly, but that's nothing compared to what you did to me next!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did next!" exclaimed Naja, raising her voice. "I can't remember a goddamn thing!"

"You choked me!" Clay bellowed, his face turning as red as his robes. "You choked me and said I needed to be eliminated. Your eyes had this freakish green hue and the entire room started to grow unbearably cold. You let me go and then..."

"And then?"

"And then you went back in your dorm before you strangled me to death." He shivered uncontrollably. "And Kagato...he just kept staring and pointing at me from the darkness.... there's this evil vibe around him that I can't explain. His eyes are malicious and filled with spite, his entire presence boasts malevolence." Pounding his fist on the mattress, he yelled, "THAT KID IS NOT HUMAN!"

"That's all?" Naja muttered. "Dear god...how dare you blame your ludicrous phobias on my son! You're just a paranoid fool!"

"You don't understand! He just kept staring and staring and---"

"All right, break it up." Washu sighed and rubbed her temples, her thinking slowly fogging up with fatigue. "Yume, can you explain what happened to you?"

"I can top Clay's story easily," the sprite-like professor beamed. "As you ordered, I made my way to Naja's dorm. I entered, and it was completely dark, the only light being in Naja's bedroom. Naturally, I believed something was wrong, and went in. I saw that boy jumping on the bed, laughing heartily. It wasn't an infant's coo either; this was a full-fledged chuckle. I glanced over to Naja, who was lying on the floor in an unnatural position, like she had gone mad and had sent her limbs akimbo. I was frightened and began to scream, when the baby turned to me and..."

"Continue." Washu listened intently, typing a few notes on her laptop.

"He said, 'All the weak shall perish.'" Yume shuddered and hid back under her sheets. "Then he shot an energy bolt at me."

Washu nodded and turned to Naja, who had wrapped her arms around her frame, her long gray hair hiding her face. "Naja, why were you on the floor?"

Naja looked up for a minute, her shadowy expression hiding inner turmoil. Her lips convulsed slightly as she tried to speak. "I slipped and hit my head on the shelf. That's all."

Washu raised an eyebrow as she took in what Naja said. She could tell when her friend was lying, but she would let it slip this time, mostly because of Naja's pitiful appearance. "Well, then it is settled. I've figured out what we're going to do with Kagato."

"What?" The three asked in unison, hopeful for different reasons.

"Although Kagato is gifted with extraordinary powers and superhuman intelligence, I cannot kill him. He needs to learn how to control it. The MASU must have given him an overdose of power. Because of that, he does not know how to use it or what to use it for. He does not have enough teaching, so he does the only thing he knows how to do with that much power: destroy. Once Naja sets some examples for him, he will be fine." Washu giggled and hopped off her cushion. "Plus, the experiment was a success!"

Yume and Clay gawked at her while Naja fought back tears of joy. She winked at all of them and yawned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sleeping to do."

Washu strode out quickly, closing the door behind her. She used a subspace portal to enter her bedroom and fell on the bed, almost drowning herself in the numerous sheets.

What if everything Clay and Yume said were true? What if this wasn't just a delusion or paranoid rambling? What if it was Naja who was delusional? Could she really trust her?

The morning light danced over her face, illuminating her worried eyes. She could only hope she wouldn't regret it, but she couldn't bear to take away her friend's happiness. But still, it didn't seem right, nor did it seem wrong. For the first time in her life, Washu was utterly confused. Even the issue with Mikamo didn't seem as puzzling as this one.

_"I can sense a power within you, and I want it..."_

She shook her head, trying to get the voice out of her mind. Her eyelids sagged as she fell into a world of blackness, sinking into the void of slumber. Only one thought remained in her mind as she drifted away.

_Did I do the right thing?_

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry I haven't been updating. School is kicking up. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm continuing it in Chapter 5, since I know I should get this posted. And yes, don't worry; I won't spend much more time with Kagato as an infant. He'll grow soon._

_Oh, my apologies: HappyCabbit24 has pointed out that Naoko Hasegawa was NOT the one who wrote the Shin Tenchi Novels. It was Masaki Kajishima and his crew. I always get mixed up, because Naoko wrote a novel featuring Kagato's son in it, so yeah..._

_So again, much sorries. I hope you review. It helps a lot, motivation-wise. You will make baby Kagato cry if you do not review._

_Just kidding. Thanks for reading!_

_Devoted to your ficcy happiness,_

_HelloSir_


	5. A Tale of Eyes

The Inner Child

A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by HelloSir

Summary: All of us begin as a child, even the most callous and brutal criminal the universe has ever known....

Disclaimer: The anime Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by Pioneer LD and AIC. Therefore, I do not own any characters/references, and this is in no way sponsored or produced by the owners of the trademark anime from which this fanfiction is based on. That being said, get off my case.

Author's Note: I can't think of anything to write right now, so I might as well do a side story. It's pissing me off to the high heavens. Therefore, I'll do a little background thing that will lighten the confusion in future chapters.

Oh, and my apologies for not updating much. School is schoolish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: A Tale of Eyes

She had lived countless years, and yet she had not endured a moment as joyous as this. Perhaps she had in the distant past and had simply forgotten, but she wasn't going to muddle herself with the details. All she wanted to think about right now was the future she had with her son, a future devoid of loneliness and despair. She would protect him to the bitter end, fighting and maiming the poor soul who dared try to come between her and her baby, and if they did she would rip them to shreds and deposit them in a deserted planet in the middle of the galaxy and spit on their carcass.

The mere thought of losing Kagato was dizzying. Naja focused and inhaled deeply. For now, she would relish Washu's decision and dance in celebration. The threat of being separated could wait for now.

Her feet continued to carry her through the halls, a mindless flurry of movement. With a glazed smile she swept through the corridors, letting her nimble fingers run against the cold steel walls. Thankfully, everyone was either in their dorm making merriment over the sudden holiday, or in their classes throwing death glares at their professors for not canceling their seminar. She didn't want to be seen so happy again; the last time she had smiled in public she was stared at and interrogated by that nosy bastard Clay. She didn't know the cost of glee for her was so high.

Naja cringed at the thought of Clay. Just thinking of the corpulent man stabbed through her chest with cold lightning pains. They had known each for so long that their hatred towards each other was almost legendary. Even Washu, who was also on Clay's hit list, didn't know him as long as Naja had. The relationship between her and Clay was simply heated rivalry, which was the case with Washu and most of her collegues. But what Clay and Naja shared was more than jealousy and competition: it was centuries upon centuries of abhorrence and death threats.

Unbeknownst to most (although it was a subject of unsavory gossip), Clay and Naja were the only two professors who had actually grown up in the Academy. The origin of their birthplaces was unknown, so the Academy acted as a makeshift orphanage for a few years. Both were supposed to be discharged, as most orphans that stayed here eventually were, but their great talents in science and other fields caught the attention of the Headmaster and they were allowed to live here. They belonged to no planet or union, even though Jurai controlled the school. The walls of the Academy were as far as they could go.

Their spectacular minds permitted them to receive their own dorms like most students and take classes here, even though they were not of legal age. They grew older, and both naturally took positions as professors here. Where else could they go?

Neither Clay nor Naja could figure out where they came from, although there were a few leads. After a few centuries, it didn't matter much anymore.

Considering all this, one may wonder why Clay and Naja weren't childhood friends. It begins and ends with eyes, the setting a chilly winter's day...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Clay and Naja were seven years of age, and it was winter break. The children had found refuge in the snow-covered fields outside the school while the older students busied themselves inside the coffee shops and heated dorms. The spacious grounds allowed the building of forts and snowball wars, which Clay and Naja frequently took part in. Unfortunately, when you don't have any other children to play with, games tend to become boring.

"What do you want to do?" Clay's pudgy hand tugged at the faded green sleeve of Naja's coat, pulling her back into the snow. She frowned slightly and shrugged.

"There's not much to do out here, and we've done all the homework." She grabbed a twig and began to draw a crude sketch of the Periodic Table of Elements. "I'm bored."

"Me too." The two young ones snuggled together for warmth as the snowflakes continued to fall lightly on their shoulders, creating little white hills. Clay brushed off Naja's shoulder and nestled his cheek against her. She didn't move away, like she had done so many times before. His surprised gaze met her warm smile, chocolate brown eyes staring into slanted crimson orbs.

"What?" Naja feigned coquettish, batting her eyelashes. Clay coughed nervously and blushed, inching away and fingering his brown curls.

"Nothing."

Minutes passed without speaking, adding to the tranquility of the white heaven around them. However, Naja's hand had somehow found Clay's during the awkward silence, her pale fingers entwined around his tanned palm.

Clay stammered when he felt her hand snake over his. "W...what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." She beamed at him voraciously. "Why, you don't like it?"

"No! I mean, yes...wait, no, not really." His face flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, adding to Naja's secret amusement. Teasing him was a pastime of hers that never failed to please her. She laid her head on his shoulder and exhaled loudly, letting her breath condense in a soft cloud, waiting for his reaction. Unconsciously (or maybe not), Clay swept his arm around her, hugging her tightly.

Both children sighed in content. An innocent romance never hurt anyone.

"Clay?" Naja broke the silence, looking up into Clay's boyish grin. "Would you like to be my date for the winter ball? I would like to go this year. We could sneak in."

If this statement surprised Clay, he hid it well. "Sure, why not? Just because we're not real students doesn't mean we can't attend one of their events. Besides, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

She nodded and blushed faintly as she curled her gray locks around his finger. The silence took over again, letting the young lovers find comfort in one another.

Suddenly, the crunching of snow alerted them of nearby visitors, and they quickly released themselves from their embrace. Two people heavily clad in winter coats trudged over the hill towards them. Clay and Naja didn't recognize them; according to their knowledge, it wasn't any of the professors at the Academy. Years of etiquette training compelled them to bow as the strangers stopped in front of them, overshadowing the tiny frames of the two. Their faces were hidden beneath the folds of their dark cloaks, making them even more intimidating.

"I imagine you are Jizen Clay?" The taller of the duo pointed at Clay, who held Naja's hand tightly in his own, trembling. His voice was low and gravely, one that held a sense of authority and power, eternally barking orders and reprimands.

"Yes, sir." Naja could feel the sweat dripping off his palm as he answered, his once blush-spotted cheeks a pallid, nervous hue. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, even though she knew it was a lie. The ominous figure before them frightened her as much as it did him; being the only children in the Academy, they had grown to fear and respect adults, even the ones they knew well.

The tall man nodded and removed his hood, revealing his face. His tanned features were finely chiseled, giving him a stern and noble look. Thick bunches of short dark blue hair lay plastered against his forehead, matted by the pressure of the hood. Narrowed eyes of the same shade stared intently at Clay, studying him emotionlessly. A muscular brown hand emerged from the folds of his attire and found its way to Clay's shuddering shoulder, resting there for a moment. He knelt down until his piercing blue eyes met the boy's widened brown ones.

"Y..yes, sir?" Clay repeated, letting go of Naja's hand in a half-hearted attempt to keep his dignity. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

The blue haired man laughed, a rumbling in his barrel chest. "Do you know who I am, Jizen?"

Clay blinked curiously. No one ever called him by his first name; in fact, he was so accustomed at being called by his last name that he had almost forgotten the former. Clay wasn't even his real name, from what he knew; it was simply a substitute name given to him when he entered the Academy.

"No, sir. I'm afraid I don't," he replied softly, an apologetic smile flitting across his face. The man shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it." His air of authority had dissipated, and a fatherly grin replaced his furrowed brows. "I am Ketsuraku Tatsuki, noble of the Tatsuki clan of Jurai." He chuckled at the shocked expressions of the two children and swept his hand to gesture at the cloaked figure behind him.

"This is my wife, Senpi Tatsuki." In response to his introduction, the person stepped forward, the covering hood falling off softly like the snow. A rather frail looking woman smiled shyly at them, her skin beige like freshly cut sandalwood. Round auburn globes blinked benignly as she tittered into her hand, her long brunette curls bouncing with her chest, dancing across her shoulders.

She waved at Naja, who waved weakly back. This lady reminded her of someone, and so did the man. She just couldn't figure out who it was. Her lips pursed together as she wracked her mind for an answer, but none came to her, fluttering away from her thoughts into the gentle snowstorm. The voice of the woman interrupted her empty ponderings.

"Jizen, we've been looking all over for you." Her voice was a high whistle, a sharp contrast to her husband's growl. "I'm so happy that I've finally found you!"

The two children were taken aback as Senpi let out a little sob and threw herself on the startled Clay, who promptly fell into the snow with shock. He could only pat her back as she embraced him tightly, crying into his coat. Ketsuraku beamed warmly at the sight, and soon joined her in hugging the poor boy. Clay glanced helplessly at the confused Naja, who shrugged in dismay. It wasn't like she knew what was going on.

A pang of jealously shot through Naja's chest as she sighed deeply. Secretly, she wished someone would try to hold her like that, to cry over her like that, to love her like that. If she had ever found someone who was capable of doing such a thing, she would make sure that they would never leave her.

Ever.

Clay was one who could fulfill those desires, if she wanted him to.

Her eyes found their way back to the touching --- but now utterly sickening --- sight. Her childish sympathy had waned, a bitter resentment sleeping within her. Everything tasted metallic and rusty. Everything seemed gray and cold. Her hand gripped the air reflexively, but there was no flesh to grab onto this time. No soothing hand to stroke her own and tell her that she would never be alone.

Gods, how she hated to be alone.

Senpi rose to her feet, beige hands resting on Clay's shoulders. "Would you like to come home with us?"

The boy's jaw dropped as Naja listened stony faced, oblivious to everything except the trees behind them. "What? What for?" He stammered nervously, flailing his limbs in a rather peculiar manner.

"You are our son," Ketsuraku stepped forward, looking down on Clay like only a father could. "And we've been looking everywhere for you. You are Jizen Tatsuki, heir to my seat in the Tatsuki clan." He swept back his blue spikes and smiled. "So, what do you say?"

Naja's vision blurred with suppressed tears. Father and mother. That was why they looked so familiar: they created Clay, they looked like him.

Father and mother. Two things she would never have. Science can only do so much.

But Clay has a mother and father, and he would go with them. Clay would leave her alone in the snow.

Alone.

Alone.

"No." Naja's voice rang clearly through the jovial tranquility, slicing the reunited family's happiness in two. "He is not leaving."

"And why not, little one?" The man raised an eyebrow at the young girl's outburst.

She remained silent. If they didn't know, they were fools. And fools needed to be punished severely. Ignorance is intolerable.

What was she thinking?

Senpi's whistling voice swooped through her frigid ears. "Please, we've been looking for him ever since we lost him at the hospital. I want to be with my son. Please let him come with us."

"I'm sorry," Ketsuraku's gruff voice intervened. "But we must take him back. He is my heir, and more importantly, my son." He grinned at Clay, who to Naja's horror, ginned back. "I want to make up seven years of lost time."

"No," Naja repeated. "No. You had your chance with him and you blew it. The goddesses have given him to me, and he is mine forever! Mine! MINE!"

"Calm down!" He grabbed her by the wrist in an attempt to pin her down, his muscular shoulders bearing down on her. His hand wrapped around her tiny limb, slightly bruising the pallid skin. He studied her face carefully. For an instant, he saw a frightened little girl who wanted nothing more in this universe than a friend to call her own, and he hesitated slightly in restraining her. His grip loosened for a second.

"No..." His eyes widened as he saw her hand pulse with green energy, feeling it crackle over his arms. Her eyes narrowed in sadistic pleasure at his late realization, the consequence of his pause. "Holy Tsunami!"

An unearthly scream pierced through the air as the charred body of Ketsuraku flew across the field, landing face first in a pile of snow, the odor of burnt flesh lingering in the breeze. Senpi seemed to gasp for oxygen as she clutched her chest and ran over to the still form of her husband. Clay's expression was unreadable, as his face was turned towards the ground.

Naja smiled evilly, feeling the corners of her thin lips pull up in a grotesque expression of glee. Now no one would take Clay away from her. Her mind was fogged with fear, but it felt so good; it was a high beyond what any drug could give her. She stared down at her fingers, tinged with an emerald aura. This power...she could feel it resting dormant inside her, but she had no idea of the potential it held...if she could just release a little more...

"Demon!" Her head turned sharply towards the pained shriek. Senpi had now rushed over to her son, holding him tightly in her thin arms. Two pairs of tearful chocolate eyes stared back at her accusingly.

She cocked her head slightly to the left in puzzlement. What had she done? All she did was eliminate a worthless being. Anger boiled through her veins. They were mocking her. They thought she wasn't worthy of companionship.

Well, she would show them what it was like to be alone.

Her body tingled with power as the snow beneath her feet sizzled with heat. Her pair of pince-nez slid off her nose and melted into the snow, which was now a puddle of water floating beneath her figure. Her entire being emanated pure energy, and she cackled maniacally as two large green swords formed beneath her palms.

"What are you doing, Naja?" Clay stepped forward, ignoring his mother's pleas. "Please, stop this!"

She cackled again and levitated above him, facing Senpi. "Never. Never!" She pointed at the corpse of his father and shook with suppressed laughter. "That was an accident. But it felt so good, and I'll do it again until I don't hurt anymore."

Clay gaped in horror as Naja's eyes glazed over with an eerie green sheen, her features contorting into that of a devil. He could only stare in morbid fascination as she rammed her swords into Senpi's eyes, tearing them out of her sockets. It happened so quickly that the anguished wail came a few seconds after Senpi had realized what Naja had done. She clawed at her ravaged face miserably as crimson blood spurted over the pure scenery.

Naja grinned as Senpi fell to her knees, calling out for Clay with bloody hands. "Don't think I'm done with you yet. I'm having so much fun."

A green flash flew in front of Clay's face, and a large streak of blood blurred his vision as it licked his face and cheeks, staining his coat. Through blinking eyes he saw his mother grasp her mouth, a pink object at the ground before her.

It wasn't until Naja had killed her that he realized it was her tongue.

He stood, shocked beyond belief. As suddenly as his parents had arrived, they had disappeared in the most horrific way imaginable. Small hands trembled as his best friend disintegrated his father's corpse into ash, as she turned his mother's body into hard stone and buried it in the snow, and as she laughed amidst the scarlet trails of blood, both bodies hidden.

Then the laughter stopped, and he walked over to him, the aura of power gone. She smiled at him.

"Don't leave me, or you'll die."

She smiled and collapsed at his feet. He soon followed suit, red snowflakes covering the two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, two professors found the children. There was no blood and no bodies that would prove the revived Clay's disturbing tale. The Academy psychiatrists could only shrug at the lack of forensic evidence, and had given Clay some prescriptions that would help him to "forget" the story they thought he had created.

They ignored Clay's wishes of being transferred away from Naja, and they only laughed at him when he said he was related to the Tatsuki clan of Jurai. There were no records to prove this, and the blood tests returned inconclusive. The two missing nobles only got a small clip in the Galaxy News and an insignificant column on the back of the galactic newspaper. They were soon forgotten, their disappearance believed to be because of treason; Ketsuraku and Senpi Tatsuki's background records were not the cleanest.

Clay felt his soul wane with every day that passed. He had royal blood in his veins, but no one would believe him. His ambitions were crushed.

No one paid attention to the screams that emitted from Clay's dorm late at night, tales of bleeding snow and green devils bellowing through the walls.

In time, even he almost forgot about the entire thing.

Almost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Clay shot up, suddenly disturbed from his nap at the control console. He wiped the thin trail of drool that had found its way down his chin. Stretching his weary bones as he spun around in his office chair, he surveyed the blank screen with disinterested eyes. He was still extremely disappointed with Washu's decision. He always thought she fell victim to her favoritism.

And that child was anything but normal...

He walked over to a small mirror in the corner of his lab and stared at his reflection. A stout man stared back at him, lines creasing his tanned face, framed by graying brown curls. One prosthetic eye stood out amidst the wizened features. He sighed and with a snap, removed the offending device. He never liked wearing it, but it was effective when he taught students who needed to be intimidated.

Two chocolate brown spheres glared back at him, and he smiled. That was much better.

"Doctor?" A robotic voice grated through his ears. "Is there something wrong?"

He turned to face his robot, a gangly red figure with a holographic screen for a face. "Nothing is the matter, Zero. You are excused for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Doctor."

He watched solemnly as Zero floated away. Only then did memories of charred faces and empty eye sockets flash through his skull.

Only then did tears fall from his two real eyes.

Crimson eyes burnt through his soul....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Anyway...._

_Their names mean something, you know. Ketsuraku means "missing". Senpi means "late mother". Jizen means "second-best". Thought it fit._

_Please review!_

_Yours eternally,_

_HelloSir_


	6. Elixir of Life, Omen of Death

The Inner Child

A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by HelloSir

Summary: All of us begin as a child, even the most callous and brutal criminal the universe has ever known....

Disclaimer: The anime Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by Pioneer LD and AIC. Therefore, I do not own any characters/references, and this is in no way sponsored or produced by the owners of the trademark anime from which this fanfiction is based on. That being said, get off my case.

Author's Note: All right dears, I'm sorry I took to long to update. I was stuck for ideas, and some people wanted me to "clarify" the origin of the demon. All I have to say to this is...WAIT!! That's what the point of the story is, my little ones! Anyway, I appreciate all your comments and I promise that the story will move on a bit faster. This chapter is the last one where he is an infant. The next chapter, I warn, will just be a bit of explaining. However, once I get my priorities straight, we'll be straight on. Sounds good? Good.

Thank you for reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Elixir of Life, Omen of Death

She really needed to stop daydreaming so much.

Her nimble fingers rubbed the tension away from her sore shoulders as she collapsed back into her plush chair. That memory had carried her so far away, and yet her legs still managed to carry her to her dorm and seat her in a perfectly comfortable cushion. It wasn't a pleasant remembrance, but sinking into the pillows of her furniture made it a little easier to relax. She knew she would never forget that episode, and she knew Clay would never forgive her.

Good. She didn't expect him to.

Crimson eyes darted in the direction of her bedroom. The door was still closed, and she could hear the soft breathing of her son's slumber. She sighed in relief. If anything had happened to Kagato during her moment of oblivion, she would never have forgiven herself. She would definitely need to stop spacing out, if she were to care for her son incessantly. Love had no tolerance for absentmindedness.

How she managed to get to her dorm without remembering was insignificant compared to her past and present. She had done so much then, and she had so much to do now. Every other event seemed trite and bland; it was now that demanded her attention. She buried her face in her pale hands and urged herself to forget all the abnormalities of the past, all the enigmas she had yet to uncover. Clay, Yume, Washu, demons...she needed to focus on NOW.

And yet, she couldn't. How could her philosophical mind simply dismiss something just because it didn't agree with the current situation? Absolutely absurd.

She was eternally grateful when a soft rapping sounded at her door. If the distraction had not awoken her from her thoughts, she could have just as well drifted off into an oblivious abyss again. She couldn't afford another episode like that again.

Green robes sweeping behind her, she walked towards the door and opened it gently, peeking through the slight crack. A curious silver eye stared back at her. She smiled benignly and opened the door, allowing the owner of the eye to step in.

A jittery nineteen-year old boy cautiously shuffled into her room, gripping his new black knapsack with a death grip. He looked as though he were in a torture chamber; sweat glistened on his tan forehead, which was partially obscured by a large amount of cobalt hair that seemed to shoot out of his head in mangled spikes.

"Ushio Kamiki," she mused, sitting back down and motioning for the boy to take a seat as well. "What brings you to my humble dwelling?"

Ushio stared at the numerous artifacts that adorned the walls and the rich carpet that seemed to sprout out of the floor. It was anything but humble, he thought. He still could not manage to say anything; when he was around Professor Akara he would tend to freeze up and turn stark white. How he managed to survive in her class he didn't know. He even doubted why he had visited her. Come to think of it, he had forgotten the reason. A tiny voice screamed in his head to answer, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Professor Akara had that type of effect on people.

Naja raised an eyebrow and adjusted her pince-nez, intensifying her stare. "Ushio, I asked you a question. Surely there must be a reason explaining your presence here." When she got no reply, she waved her hand tiredly and pointed to the door. "Well, if you have nothing to say, I suggest you leave before I lose my temper. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

He rubbed his head anxiously and stood up, as though beginning to leave. However, he surprised both him and her when he spoke. "Professor, why did you cancel your classes?"

She smiled a little, pleased that the shy student had finally mustered up the guts to talk to her. She was shocked that he had even confronted her outside of class, and mentally praised him for doing so. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Ushio could quite possibly be the next Yakage. "Now, why does that concern you?"

"I...I don't know," he stammered, fidgeting under her stoic glare. "I just...I..."

"Stammering is not an attractive skill, young Ushio," she lectured, adding to his obvious discomfort. "You are the heir to the head of Jurai's Kamiki clan, are you not? I hear that Kamiki is one of the more influential clans of the four, and I suggest you take the throne of your father with a straight posture and a sharp tongue."

Ushio winced. He didn't want to be head of the Kamiki clan. He didn't want to be head of anything. He didn't know what he wanted to be at all, now that he thought about it.

"Ushio?" Naja's cutting voice pierced through his muddled thoughts and he snapped up to attention. He had already experienced the unpleasant consequences of drifting off in Professor Akara's class. Not firsthand, of course, since he for one thought Philosophy was an intriguing subject. However, he knew that whoever fell asleep in her class didn't attend the next seminar, or the one after that.

"I'm very sorry, Professor," he mumbled, bowing his head. "I just...like your class, that's all. I really wanted to go to your tutorial session and evening class, but I suppose it's canceled, isn't it?" He cringed inwardly, hoping that he wasn't too much on the sycophantic side. Flattery didn't work on everyone, and he assumed that Professor Akara was one of those few where compliments fell short.

However, if he weren't looking at the ground, he would have noticed a bit of a blush in Naja's pallid cheeks. "That's all very nice, Ushio, but why I canceled my classes is not yours to know. You should get your rest; the moon has almost risen."

He looked up and indeed; thin beams of orange evening light peeked through Naja's heavy curtains. However, he wasn't ready to leave just yet. There were many things he needed to say to his mysterious professor, and he felt that this was the only time he would be able to do it. Tsunami help him if he ever gained the courage to talk to her again.

He brushed off his student robes and spoke in a clear voice that seemed to shoot out of nowhere. "Professor, I just want to let you know that I'll help you with whatever you need and that I really respect your work and I believe although most people don't and that even though the Kamiki clan doesn't especially like myths and theories I do and I want to be your apprentice please!"

She closed her eyes thoughtfully, immensely satisfied with Ushio's confession, even though it was a bit winded and rushed. "That's very nice to know, Ushio. Tell me, how long are you planning to stay here?"

"I want to work here."

She clicked her tongue softly. "You know you can't. You must ascend the Kamiki throne."

"I can convince Father to let one of his advisors take over."

"Not going to happen. He wants his blood to be at the head of the clan. That means you."

He stomped his feet angrily, his hair falling in front of his face. "So? Please, let me stay just for a decade, and then I'll leave."

"That seems reasonable." She contemplated his suggestion for a while, and then spoke again. "I will take you as my apprentice only if your father agrees to the extra decade. You are an exceptional student, and I would like to see you go farther. If you think progress will be achieved through intense one-on-one studying with me, so be it."

"You mean it?" His silver eyes glowed with suppressed happiness, an innocent grin gracing his boyish features.

She nodded. "I mean it."

"Woooo hoooo!" Ushio jumped almost three feet in the air and clicked his heels together in a giddy jig that sent the usually emotionless Naja into quiet fits of laughter. His hands grabbed hers in a violent shake of thanks. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you for allowing me to work in your presence! This is awesome! This is more than awesome! This is --- "

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," she interrupted sternly, a pale finger pointing unyieldingly towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow, I hope."

He bowed hastily and ran out of the room with another rushed outburst of thanks. Naja smiled at the boy's glee. How he could feel such a strong emotion over so little a thing baffled her. There were some things that science could not answer.

She rose out of the chair and headed towards her bedroom, anxious to check on Kagato. For something that was such a miracle, she had not spent much time with him, and Tsunami be damned if she was going to neglect him. That was not why she brought him into this world. Too many people lived their lives alone, and she would not let her son become one of the mindless, pitiful, lonesome, masses. He was the ladder that would lead her away from despair and high into the envious standings of her fellow colleagues.

He was her life incarnate. He would _bring_ life, she told herself. He will bring happiness and joy, companionship and compassion. At least, that's what she wanted.

A scowl marred her finely chiseled face as another knock pounded at her door. She crossed her arms in frustration. It was unlikely that Ushio would have the courage to approach her again once he got what he wanted, and she knew that Yume and Washu would certainly leave her alone. She had a feeling that for once Clay would not disturb her. The chances of it being a student were slim; no one liked talking to the philosophy professor if they could avoid it.

"This is the residence of Naja Akara, Professor of Ancient Artifacts, Mythology, and Philosophy," she droned languidly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She growled under her breath. Such an annoyance. Those who knew her knew that if she didn't open her door when you knocked, it was probably not a good time to visit. If you got that response, it was wise to turn around and go back from whence you came, lest you face Naja's irritated wrath.

It seemed that the person on the other side of the door knew this, since the knocking ceased and a meek male voice could be heard. "I'm very sorry to disturb you, Professor. Is now a bad time?"

Naja's eyes lit up in recognition as her hand fumbled with the doorknob, opening the door. "Forgive me, Yakage. I had almost forgot our appointment."

Yakage stepped in and admired the décor as he talked with his former teacher. "Don't worry. No harm done."

"Good." She closed the door and walked into the kitchen, the sound of clinking tea cups piercing the air. She soon came out with a tray of rice crackers and two steaming cups of green tea. "Care for refreshments?"

He nodded and took the tray from her, setting it on the nearby desk. He grabbed his cup as Naja grabbed hers and took a small taste, smiling. "Delicious tea, as always, Professor," he sighed, taking another sip. "Absolutely delicious."

A scrutinizing eyebrow rose. "I wasn't hired for my savory tea-brewing skills."

Yakage faltered and bowed hastily, brown locks falling in front of his face. "Of course, Professor, I didn't mean to imply---"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Do not fret over it. I know you meant no offense." Placing her teacup back on the desk, she rummaged through her robes and pulled out a small vial filled with a watery purple liquid. "This is the elixir I was talking about, the one that will give you extended life. Before you take it, however, I want you to see something."

Naja walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly, making sure the hinges didn't creak. She put a finger to her lips and crept in softly, making good use of her inbred stealth. Yakage did the same, leaving his drink and nearly crawling into the room. Naja almost laughed at Yakage's stance: there was no need to be absolutely silent; it wasn't as though they were on a secret sniping mission or the like. She simply didn't want to wake Kagato, but if he hadn't woken up during Ushio's outburst, then he certainly wouldn't wake up at the mere sound of footsteps.

His violet eyes widened as he spotted the small bundle wrapped up in Naja's emerald sheets, the hanging bed lowered for safety precautions and easy access. Only a shock of gray hair could be seen emerging from the blankets, the rest of the infant's body sunken into the mattress. He crept closer and removed the covers gently, revealing a sleeping Kagato, pale fists tucked into a dark green coat.

"Who is that?" Yakage turned to look at Naja, who was wearing a warm smile he had never seen before.

"My son," she replied tenderly, a pale hand reaching to stroke her child's hair. "His name is Kagato Akara."

He nodded. "Kagato," he repeated. "A strong name."

She nodded in turn. "That was the intention I had in mind. I'm not raising a weak-minded individual. He will be as unbreakable as the old tree in the rainstorm, as immovable as a block of stone, and as cold as a river of ice." She grinned, and then added, "Of course, I will make sure he is also as warm as homemade biscuits, as charming as the sunset, and as innocent as the first day of spring."

"Good luck," he chuckled.

Instead of answering his laugh with one of her own, her face fell into a grave expression. "Yes...good luck. I will need it. I believe I already told you about the omens I receive. I can feel that I will not live for much longer, for reasons unknown. It troubles me, but...I believe it, even if there is no logical proof." She shook the vial in front of his face. "That is why I have asked you to take this elixir. I want you to take care of Kagato when I am gone."

When he didn't answer, she continued. "I don't want to burden Washu with my offspring: who knows, she may have another one of her own later on. Therefore, the only person I trust is you. This is a rather important task. Look at him...are you willing to give your life to this child?"

A few seconds passed in hesitation. Finally, Yakage answered. "Y...yes, Professor. I will spend my extended lifespan watching over him. It is the least I can do for you."

The silence was broken by Naja's choked sob of gratitude as she fell into Yakage's arms. "Thank you. Thank you so very much, Yakage."

He held her tightly against his muscular chest, stroking her hair with the utmost tenderness. "It was my pleasure, Professor." He stared into her eyes. Funny...he had never noticed how beautiful those eyes actually were, rubies set into moon-colored skin.

"Please, Yakage..." she whispered. "Cease with the titles. When we're alone, you can call me Naja."

"Fine...Naja." The name rolled off his tongue, unfamiliar yet amazingly smooth at the same time.

"Good boy." She rubbed his cheek with hers, nuzzling closer and burying her face into his chest. She popped open the vial and slowly poured it into his open mouth, being careful not to spill a drop. The purple liquid slid effortlessly down his throat, and he had consumed it in a few seconds. Before he had time to thank her, however, her mouth jumped upon his own, her lips covering his.

Normally, he would have turned any other girl away, but Naja.... her lips were so soft, her body so supple...it was a nice slice of heaven.

Naja herself was overcome with glee. It had been so long since she had kissed a man, much less a handsome one such as the well-built Yakage. True, she was much older than him, but like Washu always told her: love has no boundaries.

Love? Did she love Yakage?

"Naja," he gasped, breaking the kiss. "That was...wonderful."

"Then why did you stop?" she teased, batting her eyelashes coyly. He laughed gently.

"I just wanted to say.... I don't know if this is right, but..." He paused, and then pecked her on the cheek. "I love you."

She grinned and put a long finger to his lips. "Of course it's right." She took a long look at her son, who was thankfully still asleep. The last thing she wanted was a pair of amber and crimson eyes staring at her make-out session. Grabbing Yakage's hand, she led him out of the bedroom, giggling. "Go now. You need to rest for you classes."

He stared at her oddly. "That's all I get?"

"That's all," she answered.

Instead of getting mad, he smiled. "I should have expected that from you."

"Expect much more. You're going to live much longer now, and you've spent the first part of your new life declaring your love for me."

"That's a good start."

"Yes it is, my dear."

He opened the door and began to leave, but turned to look at her again. "Naja, your son is still asleep...would you like to take a walk with me?"

A fleeting pang of doubt sunk in her chest, but the thought of long forgotten and neglected romance dismissed it quickly. "I'd be happy to."

All her doubts disappeared when he kissed her passionately and led her out of her dorm, an arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't want to leave her son alone, but he would be fine. She hoped. Love waits for no man (or in this case, woman). Kagato would be fine, and she would make an effort to come back soon.

She repeated this to herself as she closed the door behind her, unconsciously flicking the light switch. The last sliver of illumination disappeared as the door clicked shut.

In the bedroom, an infant stirred, large amber-crimson eyes staring into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mama? Mama? Mama?

Mama is gone. No, Mama wouldn't leave me. Mama said she wouldn't leave me, and I believe her. I would try the link, but I don't want to bother her. I want to be a good boy now.

It's so dark. I don't like the dark. It makes me think of bad things and evil thoughts and the demon inside and I don't like it very much. I wonder if this is how the rest of my life will be like. Will Mama be there always?

_Like hell she will._

Be quiet! I don't like you.

_Oh, that hurts my feelings. Now what did I do to deserve that, hmmm?_

You tried to hurt Mama's friend. That wasn't very nice.

_Well, I'm not very nice. It's dark, isn't it, Kagato? You don't like the dark very much, right? Your mother knows that. Why did she leave you alone in the dark then? Someone who loves you wouldn't do such a thing, am I correct?_

Mama will come back. I know she will.

_And what if she doesn't?_

I'll wait for her.

_And how long will that take? A few minutes? A day? Forever?_

Not that long. I can wait for a while.

_It's time to realize, little one, that she loves that man more than she loves you. She only created you because SHE was lonely, and SHE wanted someone to talk to, and SHE is a bitch that must be eliminated._

Not true. You're a bad demon. Get out of my head. I don't know how you got in, but I know I don't want you there.

_Hahaha...I've caused a bit of trouble, haven't I? Because of me, everyone thinks you're a possessed psychopath out to kill them all. And it's not you, little Kagato. It's all me. But of course, I AM you, so it does make it your fault._

Why do you do these mean things?

_Because you need to fulfill a purpose that you don't seem able to complete. Your childish delusions disgust me, and it hinders progress. Life is not about happiness and love and companionship; it is about sacrifice, ambition, and doing anything you can to get what you want and best others. That is life. I will show you how to live. For now, you'll just have to listen to what I say. I will never let you go._

But what if I don't want to do those things?

_Oh, you will. You were MEANT to do those things. That's why I'm here. Now succumb to your future of perfection, for I tire of talking to someone who doesn't understand._

NO!

_Fine. Stay in darkness. Sooner or later, you'll have to listen to me. I'll always be watching..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naja could kill herself right now, and she would have, if she didn't have something more pressing to address.

It wasn't Yakage's kisses or his embrace or his words: it was the fact that Naja had found herself so lost in them that she had forgotten time, therefore forgetting her son. She would never be able to forgive herself for that.

She had lost track of the number of times she had rushed down the hallway to her dorm today, and she frankly didn't give a damn. All she knew was that she had left her helpless son alone because she wanted to fulfill a romantic fantasy with one of her students.

That was carnal sin. That was parental neglect. That was everything she didn't want to be. And yet, in those few hours, she was. She had left her son alone for three godforsaken hours in the darkness of her room with no food and no company. First impressions on a child were always the most important, and she knew she had already screwed up big time. She would have to make it up considerably during his childhood.

If he ever forgave her.

The door to her dorm burst open and Naja rushed in, slamming the bedroom door open as well. The bed was empty, the covers in bundled messes. Frantic crimson eyes scanned the room, but to no avail. She closed the bedroom door and moved back to the entrance to close the other door.

"Kagato?" Her voice shook with concern and a fear she had never felt before. It felt like her heart had been glued to her ribcage and was slowly making its way up to her throat. "Kagato, Mama is home!"

When she received no answer, she flipped on the light switch, hoping to catch a glimpse of her hiding child. No Kagato. Worried to the point of hysterics, she pressed her fingers up to her temples and tried to concentrate, opening the mental link between them. She had closed it when she went with Yakage, lest her son see everything she did.

"_Kagato, where are you?" _She sincerely hoped he hadn't learned to shut off the link on his side. _"Mama is sorry that she left you."_

When she received no answer, she tried again, her hands falling to her sides in angry fists. Rage at her incompetence built up inside of her, and she slumped to the floor, back pressed up against the front door. _"Kagato, please come out."_

_"Would you like to die?"_

"What?" she gasped aloud, her head turning abruptly as if to chase the voice out. She jumped up to her feet, fingers crackling with energy. Getting into a fighting stance, she looked around the main living room with narrowed eyes, waiting for something to strike.

_"I said, would you like to die?"_ The voice inside her head was not the childish squeal of Kagato, but the deep sinister tone of an older man. _"I thought you were a genius, Naja Akara. Must I repeat myself?"_

Naja was thoroughly frustrated, since the mental voice did not allow her to pinpoint the intruder's location, and her sensitive ears could pick up no sound of movement. She simply flicked the light switch off so that they were enveloped in darkness once again. It would be a disadvantage to her opponent, unless they had sharper eyes than Naja did. Flicking her left wrist, a large green spirit flame burst in her hand, illuminating the area around her with a faint glow.

_"Who is it?"_ This time she addressed the intruder mentally. If the latter could access the link, there was no need to speak.

A chilling laugh pierced through her being as it reverberated through her skull. _"Poor, poor, Naja....so many things are happening to you. I would feel pity, but I cannot spare such trivial emotions to mourn over someone who I must dispose of."_

_"Why? Why do you want to kill me?"_ A fleeting panic shot through her mind. _"And where is my son?"_

_"Your son?"_ The man chortled again. _"Your son is with me."_

Through maternal rage, she abandoned the link and cried out. "If you hurt him, I'll---"

_"I won't hurt him,"_ the voice interrupted. _"If anyone is going to be hurt, it'll be you. You are very important, but you must be eliminated, nevertheless. You are an obstacle in my way. You are the missing key, my dear...but you are a nuisance."_

"And you make no sense."

Another laugh shook Naja's mental foundations. _"It doesn't need to make sense, Naja. Isn't that your profession? Accepting what doesn't make sense? Philosophy is dangerous, Naja..."_

A sudden noise from the kitchen alerted Naja, and she spun around so that she was facing the source of the sound. Through the dim glow of her spirit flame, a small silhouette walked slowly towards her, clutching what appeared to be a butcher knife in its hand. She extinguished the flame and summoned her green energy sword, pointing the tip at the intruder's nose. The light given off by her weapon cast shadows across the intruder's face, and she gasped.

"Kagato?" Her son stared blankly back at her, no emotion on his face. He stopped, looking at the sword pointed at him nonchalantly, as though it were a harmless barrier that he could simply move through.

"Die." His voice was a mixture of a baby's high-pitched tone and the evil tenor that had taken refuge in her head. Crimson-amber eyes continued to glare at her green blade in annoyance.

She refused to deactivate her sword just yet, trying not to falter at the sight of her murderous child. "Why?"

Kagato looked up at her, his pale face strangely gaunt and stoic. "It must be so."

Naja's head spun with possibilities and reasons behind this act of violence, but she could find no explanation. This was her child, yet it was not. She could kill him right now, and no one persecute her. However, she had just given Yakage the elixir because her son would live, and she had convinced Washu not to destroy him...would their efforts be in vain if she killed him now?

Suddenly, the knife slid out of Kagato's hand, and a ball of green energy replaced it. She got into a defensive stance, lest he tried to shoot her with a projectile, but nothing happened. Instead, he dropped to the ground, clutching his head in agony. The energy ball faded away as he began to move.

"Mama..." he groaned, crawling up to her feet. "Mama..."

Cautiously, she knelt down so that she could easily scoop him up. He continued to struggle towards her, his eyes flashing an eerie green. When the flash dissipated, his eyes showed fear, but when the flash returned, ambition shone clear. Finally, his tiny hands rested on hers.

"Mama...tell him to go away..."

Without thinking, Naja swept her child into her arms and wailed pitifully, squeezing him tightly to her bosom. She didn't know why she wept exactly...his loss of innocence, her confusion, her actions, the others...

All she knew was that she would never let anyone hurt him. Ever.

No one would ever know of this. She would control it.

Or else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miserable wretch. Why do you insist on fighting me?_

Leave Mama and me alone. I don't want to do what you want to do, and I don't agree with what you say.

_I don't care if you do or not. It has to happen. _

Then let it happen later. Not now. Not now.

..._fine. It will happen later._

Thank you, thank you! I want to live with Mama. I want to live.

_You will. But I will always be there. Things can wait. We have all the time in the universe. We'll wait...you'll grow more powerful with age. Yes...let's wait. You'll make much more progress if we allow you to grow._

What...?

_Our plans can be put on the backburners for now. Things will be explained with time. You'll gradually learn to understand. I promise._

_Don't fret. It won't happen yet._

_But it WILL happen._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_I've done a bit of research, and it's conflicting with my data, so this thing isn't going to be the most accurate fic in the box, all right? However, I am doing a substantial amount of info gathering, for the devout fans. _

_Another thing: I did not watch GXP or the third OVA. Therefore, if some data conflicts, that's to be expected._

_I'd like to thank my most devoted fan (he knows who he is) for always E-mailing me with ideas and what not. If it weren't for him, this chapter would have come out much later than it already has._

_I know this is shameless of me, but please review if you like it at all. Too many good fics have gone down (not saying mine is, but for an example) because people were too lazy to write "Good job!". _

_Always writing for you,_

_HelloSir _


End file.
